Wrapped Around Your Finger
by thankchuu
Summary: Daniel, Kang x Seongwu, Ong. OngNiel/NielOng. Seongwu itu berbahaya, tapi Daniel jauh lebih berbahaya. Seongwu punya kuasa lebih, tapi Daniel bisa membuat Seongwu berada di bawah kendalinya. Vampire!AU. Debut fic, hope you like it! DLDR. RnR?
1. Prolog

_Wanna One © YMC_

 _OngNiel/NielOng, vampire!AU, chaptered_

 _Typo(s), OOC, boy x boy_

.

* * *

 **Wrapped Around Your Finger**

* * *

.

Namanya Daniel. Seongwu tidak tahu apa marga yang disandang oleh Daniel, atau tepatnya memilih untuk tidak peduli. Mahasiswa tahun kedua departemen teknik sipil, berasal dari Busan. Yang mulai hari ini menjadi teman serumahnya.

Harusnya Seongwu tidak menyetujui ide Jonghyun tentang teman serumah. Harusnya Seongwu tetap tinggal di rumah ini sendirian, meski harus menanggung biaya sewa rumah yang tidak terlalu murah. Harusnya ia menolak ketika Jonghyun bilang ada yang mau menjadi teman serumahnya. Itu yang _seharusnya_ ia lakukan.

Daniel berdiri di depannya. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum, "Salam kenal, Seongwu- _sunbae_."

Alis Seongwu terangkat. Kentara sekali ia merasa tak nyaman dengan panggilan itu. "Panggil _hyung_ saja. Dan mulai hari ini, rumah ini menjadi milik kita bersama. Kau bebas melakukan apapun, asal tidak mengotori rumah ini dan membuat keributan. Aku akan memberikan kunci duplikat padamu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut kalau kau pulang telat dan terkunci di luar. Lalu―"

Seongwu menghela nafas sejenak. "―aku tidak akan mengusik kehidupan pribadimu, jadi kuharap kau bisa menghargai privasiku juga."

Daniel mengangguk. Ia meraih kopernya seraya menunjuk ke arah kamar barunya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu di kamar."

Begitu Daniel masuk ke kamarnya dan pintu tertutup, tubuh Seongwu merosot ke lantai.

Tidak, Seongwu tidak mau memiliki prasangka buruk. Tapi ketika ia melihat Daniel dengan matanya sendiri, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Daniel cukup _berbahaya_.

.

Sejujurnya Seongwu sedikit terusik ketika Minhyun dengan terang-terangan menghisap darah Hyunbin di pojok ruangan. Maksudnya, ya, ia adalah seorang vampir, sama dengan Minhyun. Mana mungkin ia tidak terusik ketika mencium aroma itu dari jarak sedekat ini? Tapi ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan; Minki, Jonghyun, dan Jaehwan sama sekali tak terusik dengan perbuatan Minhyun itu. Seolah-olah mereka terbiasa melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Aku masih bisa memberi toleransi jika kau ingin _makan_ disini, tapi kalau kau dan Hyunbin berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih; pergi dari tempat ini dan cari kamar untuk kalian. Tempat ini bukan tempat dimana kalian bisa melakukan seks di depan umum." Jisung datang dengan dua gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat. Satu gelas diberikan pada Jaehwan, sementara gelas yang lain diberikan pada Seongwu. "Untuk kalian berdua. Gratis karena aku tahu kalian terlalu lemas untuk sekadar berburu."

Seongwu menggumamkan terimakasih, lantas buru-buru menenggak cairan itu sampai habis. Akhirnya rasa dahaga dan lapar yang menderanya tiga hari belakangan sedikit berkurang―setidaknya ia kini punya sedikit tenaga untuk berburu.

"Kapan kau akan berburu lagi?"

Seongwu memutar kursinya menghadap Minki. Rekan satu departemennya itu duduk menghadap padanya dengan satu tangan menopang dagu. Seongwu menyimpan gelasnya sebelum memandang sang lawan bicara. "Mungkin besok malam? Tapi itu kalau Jaehwan mau ikut denganku. Kalau tidak mungkin aku akan kesini lagi."

" _Okay, okay_ , besok malam kita berburu." Jaehwan mengamini ucapan Seongwu sebelum kembali bicara dengan Jisung dan Jonghyun. Seongwu mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Jaehwan, lalu kembali menatap Minki.

"Bagaimana Daniel?"

Dahi Seongwu berkerut. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia teman Minhyun dan Jonghyun, jadi aku tahu sedikit tentangnya." Balas Minki. "Bagaimana dengannya? Apa darahnya enak?"

"Tunggu, tunggu." Seongwu sama sekali tak menyangka Minki akan bertanya seperti itu. "Kau berpikir aku akan menjadikannya mangsaku?"

"Semua orang yang ada disini berpikir seperti itu."

Seongwu melirik Jonghyun sekilas. _Sialan_. Jadi tujuan Jonghyun membawa Daniel ke rumahnya untuk menjadikan Daniel mangsanya, bukan karena ia kasihan melihat Seongwu hidup sendirian.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan Daniel mangsaku." Pemilik marga Ong itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak. Akan. Pernah."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan langsung menerjangnya tepat di pertemuan pertama." komentar Minki. "Berpikir realistis, Ong. Daniel ada di depan matamu dan kau masih memilih untuk memburu manusia lain? Aku tahu selera humormu bagus, tapi ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Kalau mangsaku bukan Daniel, aku akan mengklaimnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, oke, siapapun selain Daniel. Aku tidak keberatan."

Alis Minki terangkat. Ia bertanya melalui tatapan matanya. Seongwu menghela nafas panjang. Kilas balik pertemuan pertamanya dengan Daniel berputar lagi dalam pikirannya.

"Daniel―dia _berbahaya_."

"Kau lebih berbahaya ketimbang Daniel."

"Tidak, dia tidak berbahaya seperti kita. Dia, entahlah. Firasatku tentangnya tidak terlalu baik."

.

Seongwu pulang ketika Daniel sedang memasak di dapur. Kepalanya menyembul dari dapur, disusul senyum jenaka yang menampilkan deretan giginya. Daniel memakai apron hitam pemberian Jisung―yang sebenarnya diberikan untuk Seongwu, tapi karena Seongwu tidak pernah memasak jadi ia memberikannya pada Daniel.

"Selamat datang, _hyung_. Mau makan?"

Seongwu duduk di kursi malas. "Aku sudah makan sebelum kesini."

"Begitu." Daniel kembali ke dapur lalu bergabung dengan Seongwu tak lama setelah ia membereskan urusannya di dapur. Ia duduk di seberang Seongwu dengan sepiring _omurice_ yang dibawanya dari dapur. "Kalau _hyung_ lapar, bilang saja padaku. Biar aku yang memasak."

Seongwu tidak begitu mendengarkan. Benaknya justru memikirkan pertanyaan Daniel yang terdengar ambigu. Pemuda itu menawarinya makan―dalam kasus Seongwu, itu berarti Daniel menyerahkan dirinya pada Seongwu agar Seongwu bisa menghisap darahnya. Tapi Seongwu tidak mungkin meminta Daniel untuk membiarkan ia menghisap darahnya. Tidak―

Pandangan Seongwu tertuju pada Daniel. Anak itu benar-benar tidak terprediksi olehnya. Kadang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil, kadang juga ia terlihat seperti pria dewasa. Kadang Daniel terlihat seperti predator―ini tidak benar. Disini Seongwu adalah predator haus darah, dan Daniel adalah mangsanya. Tapi Daniel terlihat jauh lebih berbahaya darinya.

Seongwu tidak mengerti kenapa Daniel yang notabene seorang manusia bisa terlihat lebih berbahaya darinya.

" _Hyung_ ," suara itu, tanpa diduga, terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Seongwu bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Daniel yang menggelitik lehernya. Tubuh Seongwu mengejang. Ia tidak bisa memprediksi gerakan Daniel. Apa yang Daniel akan lakukan padanya?

"Kalau _hyung_ sebegitu laparnya, _makanlah aku_." Lidah Daniel menyapu telinganya, kemudian turun ke lehernya. Seongwu sontak menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan lolos dari mulutnya. "Dan kalau _hyung_ sudah cukup kenyang, giliran aku yang _memakan hyung_."

Daniel tersenyum miring saat ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seongwu. Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya dan memakan _omurice_ miliknya yang baru habis seperlimanya. Sementara Seongwu belum bisa mengenyahkan keterkejutannya atas apa yang baru saja Daniel lakukan.

Firasatnya benar. Daniel jauh lebih berbahaya darinya.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

prolog selesai ;_; sebenarnya ini draf lama, tapi aku rombak sana sini terus (memberanikan diri buat) publish disini. sebelumnya halo semua~ aku masih baru dan mohon bimbingannya dari teman-teman semua /bow/

haruskah ini kulanjut? kkk~

.

.

 **170815,**

― **Shu.**


	2. Satu

_Wanna One © YMC_

 _OngNiel/NielOng, vampire!AU, chaptered_

 _Typo(s), OOC, boy x boy_

.

* * *

 **Wrapped Around Your Finger**

* * *

.

Griya kosong itu menjadi tempat Seongwu dan Jaehwan beristirahat. Perburuan mereka kali ini cukup jauh, sehingga Seongwu dan Jaehwan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di tengah perjalanan. Jaehwan merebahkan dirinya di atas karpet, sementara Seongwu duduk di sofa. Griya itu nampaknya belum lama ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya, meski dari luar terlihat terbengkalai tapi barang-barang yang kelihatannya sengaja ditinggalkan disana masih terlihat baik.

"Jorok," komentar Seongwu saat melihat Jaehwan hendak menangkap seekor tikus yang lewat. "Memang yang tadi tidak membuatmu kenyang?"

"Tapi hewan itu punya darah di dalam tubuhnya!" Jaehwan merengut. "Lagipula _hyung_ ini lucu sekali. Bilang jorok pada tikus itu tapi _hyung_ sendiri pernah menghisap darah dari bangkai rusa yang sudah dikerubungi lalat."

"Hei, waktu itu aku sedang terdesak―"

"Tetap saja."

Tubuh Seongwu merosot. "Terserahmu saja deh."

"Eiy, _hyung_ kenapa tiba-tiba marah padaku?"

Seongwu mendengus. "Siapa yang marah? Aku hanya bosan melihatmu dimarahi oleh Minhyun gara-gara kau jorok. Jadi aku harus memastikan kau hanya makan sesuatu yang bersih."

Jaehwan tertawa, tidak terlalu keras, tapi Seongwu yakin tawa Jaehwan terdengar sampai ke luar. "Taruhan denganku, Minhyun- _hyung_ tidak akan marah karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan Hyunbin."

"Hyunbin?" Seongwu terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia ingat lelaki jangkung yang bersama dengan Minhyun kemarin malam. "Dia pacar Minhyun?"

"Tidak jelas," jawab Jaehwan. "Minhyun- _hyung_ selalu membawanya ke rumah sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kutanya Minki- _hyung_ , katanya mereka bukan pacar. Hyunbin mau dihisap darahnya oleh Minhyun- _hyung_ kalau Minhyun- _hyung_ mau menjadi teman seksnya. Tapi Jisung- _hyung_ bilang hubungan mereka lebih dari teman dan bukan hanya sekadar teman seks."

Seongwu manggut-manggut. Tidak mengherankan karena sejak dulu Minhyun memang sering terlibat hubungan yang tidak jelas. Tapi Seongwu agak terkejut saat tahu Minhyun terikat lagi dengan seseorang―terakhir ia dengar Minhyun menjalin hubungan sekitar seratus tahun lalu―dan kali ini dengan seorang manusia.

Jaehwan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Seongwu. Dahinya berkerut dengan satu tangan menopang dagu. "Bukannya _hyung_ juga sama dengan Minhyun- _hyung_?"

Alis Seongwu terangkat. "Hah?"

"Menjalin hubungan dengan manusia―siapa namanya? Kang Daniel?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak mendengar gosip yang tidak jelas," Seongwu ikut-ikutan duduk di atas karpet. "Aku tidak menutup diri untuk punya hubungan dengan manusia, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan Daniel."

Ada jeda selama beberapa saat. Jaehwan sedikit mengernyit, Seongwu terdengar menghindari pembicaraan seputar teman serumahya itu. Tapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa membuat dirinya bungkam begitu saja. "Kenapa?"

"Firasatku tentangnya tidak begitu baik." Seongwu menengadahkan kepalanya. "Dan dari apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, kupikir ia memang perlu diwaspadai."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?"

Seongwu kadang ingin mengutuk Jaehwan dengan segala rasa penasarannya. Ia pikir pergi dengan Jaehwan adalah keputusan terbaik karena Jaehwan terlihat seperti tidak tahu soal Daniel, namun nyatanya Jaehwan mencercanya lebih banyak pertanyaan ketimbang siapapun.

"Tidak ada," mendadak Seongwu merinding kala mengingat bagaimana nafas hangat Daniel menerpa lehernya. "Intinya, berhenti membuatku membicarakan dia."

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Masih banyak pertanyaan sebenarnya, lagipula sekarang kita sama sekali tidak punya topik obrolan lain yang cukup menarik."

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku ada kelas jam sepuluh."

"Ayolah," Jaehwan menyenggol sikut Seongwu. "Kita pulang jam lima nanti, oke? Aku masih penasaran, dan aku janji tidak akan mengatakan apa yang kita bicarakan malam ini pada siapapun."

"Dasar." Seongwu mendengus sebal. Kalau dengan Jaehwan, ia sulit memenangkan perdebatan. "Memang apa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

Jaehwan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, kentara sekali ia menyukai griya kosong ini dan akan menjadikannya sebagai tempat peristirahatannya setelah berburu. "Kenapa _hyung_ terdengar menghindarinya? Dan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam? Kupikir Daniel tidak terlihat seperti orang yang perlu diwaspadai. Apalagi dia 'kan manusia."

Seongwu memukul kepala Jaehwan, tidak cukup keras, tapi Jaehwan sukses mengaduh kesakitan karenanya. "Jangan bertanya sekaligus seperti itu, sialan."

"Jawab saja apa susahnya sih."

Pemuda Ong itu memukul kepala Jaehwan sekali lagi. "Iya, aku tahu Daniel manusia, dan kau mungkin tidak akan percaya kalau aku takut padanya."

"Yang benar saja?!" Jaehwan setengah berteriak. " _Hyung_ bisa menghisap darahnya dan dia tidak. _Hyung_ hidup berkali-kali lipat lebih lama darinya. _Hyung_ bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan. Kenapa harus takut?"

"Dia," Seongwu menggulirkan bola matanya ke samping. "Penuh aura intimidasi. Dalam satu dan beberapa hal. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku bukan manusia, dan ia sama sekali tak terlihat takut. Ketika aku melihat matanya―aku merasakan kalau ia bisa membuatku berada di bawah kendalinya."

Jaehwan nampaknya masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Seongwu padanya. Seumur ia hidup, baru kali ini ia mendengar ada vampir yang takut pada manusia. Sebenarnya Jaehwan belum tahu seperti apa sosok Daniel meskipun mereka berada di tahun perkuliahan yang sama, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Ong Seongwu yang ia kenal tangguh itu takut pada seorang manusia. "Mungkin hanya perasaan _hyung_ saja."

Seongwu terlihat tersinggung dengan komentar Jaehwan. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa _ngamuk_ pada anak itu kalau tidak mau diceramahi tujuh hari tujuh malam oleh Jisung. "Karena kau tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat ia berbisik di telingaku dan bilang kalau ia bersedia menjadi makananku lalu setelah itu ia akan memakanku; dalam arti lain."

"Sudah kubilang kasusnya sama seperti Minhyun- _hyung_ ," Jaehwan kembali berkomentar. "Yang dia maksud dengan memakan _hyung_ ―artinya melakukan seks 'kan? Tapi Minhyun- _hyung_ tidak pernah bilang kalau ia takut pada Hyunbin―"

Untuk sesaat Seongwu berharap ia tuli saja. Tanpa Jaehwan perjelas ia tahu kalau yang Daniel maksud adalah seks. Tapi sekali lagi Seongwu tegaskan kalau Jaehwan tidak mengerti bahwa Daniel tidak bisa ia prediksi. Daniel bisa terlihat seperti anak kecil dibalik senyum dan tingkahnya, tapi bagi Seongwu itu terlihat seperti kamuflase untuk menutupi sesuatu darinya.

"Kalian baru tinggal bersama selama satu minggu," Jaehwan meraih bahu Seongwu dan menepuk-nepuknya. "Siapa tahu semakin lama kalian tinggal bersama membuat _hyung_ tahu kalau ia tidak semenakutkan itu, atau mungkin _hyung_ yang terlalu takut karena baru kali ini _hyung_ tinggal dengan seorang manusia. Tapi kalau ternyata ia punya motif yang sama dengan Hyunbin―yah, nikmati saja."

"Sebenarnya kata-katamu tidak membantu sama sekali." Seongwu lagi-lagi mendengus. "Tapi aku tetap berharap kalau kata-katamu ada benarnya sedikit―kecuali kalimat yang terakhir."

"Hehe." Mendadak Jaehwan jadi terdengar sombong. "Kim Jaehwan memang hebat."

Seongwu berdiri kemudian merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia menyeret Jaehwan yang mulai cekikikan tak jelas. "Bicaramu semakin melantur. Ayo pulang."

.

Ada sedikit rasa enggan untuk pulang ketika Seongwu sadar kalau kelasnya sudah berakhir. Teman-temannya kebanyakan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, Seongwu juga tidak punya kegiatan apapun selain menghadiri kelasnya―yang sebenarnya hanya formalitas semata karena Seongwu sudah mengecap bangku kuliah selama dua belas kali dengan dua belas gelar sarjana yang berbeda tapi ia bersikukuh untuk kembali kuliah untuk mengisi waktu luangnya―dan Seongwu tidak punya niatan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan pergi ke _game center_ , menonton film, atau pergi ke restoran-restoran yang banyak digandrungi anak muda.

Anak muda apanya, biar wajahnya terlihat seperti pemuda awal dua puluhan, tapi perlu dicatat Seongwu sudah berumur seribu dua ratus tahun. Dan lagi ia sedikit susah beradaptasi dengan kehidupan abad dua satu ini.

Seongwu berjalan keluar kelas, menyusuri lorong gedung fakultas yang amat menyilaukan berkat pancaran matahari sore. Meski kebanyakan cerita berkata kalau vampir tidak tahan dengan cahaya matahari, namun kelompok yang diketuai Jisung sedikit istimewa karena masih bisa bertahan di bawah pancaran sinar matahari―tapi tidak dengan matahari musim panas yang menyengat. Suasana di dalam gedung masih cukup ramai karena ini adalah jam pulang bagi sebagian kelas, dan ada beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya atau sekadar berbincang ringan di beberapa titik.

Di ujung lorong, Seongwu mendapati Jonghyun yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Minki kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan erat. Seongwu mendesah kecewa, itu artinya mereka berdua tidak bisa diganggu padahal ia kira ia bisa bermain di apartemen Minki sebentar.

"Ayo pulang?"

Seongwu tersentak. Tahu-tahu saja Daniel sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan berbicara tepat di telinganya. Ini terjadi lagi, pergerakan Daniel yang tidak bisa Seongwu prediksi. Seketika Seongwu mematung, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas ucapan pemuda Kang itu.

" _Hyung_?"

Sekali lagi Seongwu tersentak. Kali ini ia buru-buru menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Daniel dengan tatapan nyalang. "Kau membuatku kaget, sialan."

Daniel tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengikuti _hyung_ sejak _hyung_ keluar kelas, tapi _hyung_ sama sekali tidak sadar. Lalu tiba-tiba _hyung_ melamun di tengah koridor jadi kuputuskan untuk bicara pada _hyung_."

Seongwu menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan seribu satu umpatan pada Daniel. "Tapi tidak dengan seperti itu juga." Daniel tertawa lebih keras saat dilihatnya Seongwu merengut. "Dan kenapa kau harus datang ke kelasku? Gedung fakultasmu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan gedung fakultasku, kau cuma buang-buang tenaga saja datang kesini."

"Kira-kira kenapa?" Daniel balik melemparkan pertanyaan pada Seongwu.

Seongwu memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Daniel di belakangnya. Tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda Kang itu.

"Jangan marah begitu," Daniel berjalan menyusul dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Seongwu. "Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya aku datang ke kelas _hyung_. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama."

"Apa gunanya?" ketus Seongwu. "Toh di rumah juga kita bertemu."

"Tapi _hyung_ sendiri jarang berada di rumah. Jadi kupikir aku harus lebih sering menghampiri _hyung_ di kampus."

Diam-diam Seongwu melirik Daniel melalui sudut matanya. "Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal itu?"

"Kupikir kita harus lebih mengenal satu sama lain, 'kan tidak lucu kalau aku lebih akrab dengan tetangga ketimbang teman serumahku." Daniel menjawab dengan enteng. "Ditambah, aku tertarik pada _hyung_."

"Maaf?"

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Daniel, meski ia yakin Seongwu tidak mau melihat senyumnya. Tapi Daniel tak patah semangat, kalau Seongwu tidak mau melihatnya maka ia akan membuat Seongwu melihatnya. Diraihnya tangan Seongwu, kemudian ia menautkan jemari mereka yang memiliki perbedaan suhu yang kontras karena suhu tubuh Seongwu lebih rendah.

Seongwu terbelalak. Ia memandang Daniel yang dengan berani membuat tangan mereka saling menggenggam sementara Daniel tertawa kecil saat dirasa taktiknya berhasil.

"Aku bawa mobil, jadi kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang?"

.

Minhyun sedikit tidak mengerti saat Jisung dan Jaehwan memanggilnya ke klub malam milik Jisung. Maksudnya, mereka menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke ruangan khusus karyawan dan duduk seolah mereka akan menginterogasinya.

"Ada apa ini?" Minhyun duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalian terlihat aneh."

"Ah, bagaimana memulainya ya." Jaehwan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Pokoknya jangan pernah bilang soal apapun soal hari ini pada Seongwu- _hyung_ , oke? _Hyung_ harus berjanji."

Minhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi kalau itu mengenai salah satu anggota kelompoknya, maka Minhyun akan mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku kelepasan bicara pada Jisung- _hyung_ lalu Jisung- _hyung_ bilang kalau aku harus menghubungi _hyung_ secepatnya." Tambah Jaehwan. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Seongwu- _hyung_ kalau aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Hah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan."

Minhyun memandang dua orang di depannya tajam. "Apa rahasia yang disimpan oleh Seongwu?"

"Sebelumnya biarkan kami bertanya dulu padamu," ujar Jisung. "Soal hubunganmu dengan Hyunbin."

Pemuda Hwang itu bertanya melalui sorot matanya. Jaehwan melirik Jisung sementara Jisung menghela nafas sejenak sebelum balas memandang Minhyun.

"Soal pertemuan pertamamu dengan Hyunbin, apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau merasa, um, takut?"

Alis Minhyun terangkat. Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jisung terdengar tidak masuk akal baginya. "Kenapa aku harus takut padanya? Dia cuma manusia, dia tidak bisa menghisap darah sepertiku. Hubunganku dengannya adalah sebentuk simbiosis mutualisme―dia memberiku darah dan aku memberinya kepuasan seksual―biarpun ada kalanya kami bersikap romantis satu sama lain. Meski Hyunbin seorang dominan, tapi aku tetap menjadi pemegang kendali. Dia tahu itu, dan dia tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku. Jadi, kenapa aku harus takut?"

Jaehwan manggut-manggut, sementara Minhyun kini menyandarkan punggungnya. Jisung menggigit bibirnya, sekilas ia tampak gelisah.

"Seongwu bilang, dia takut pada Daniel."

"Hah?" Minhyun hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Mustahil. Vampir sekuat Seongwu takut pada manusia? Tidak, _hyung_ pasti bercanda. Manusia hanya sekadar mangsa, dan kita adalah predatornya. Mana mungkin predator takut pada mangsanya sendiri?"

"Seongwu- _hyung_ yang bilang padaku." Cicit Jaehwan. "Bilang Daniel penuh aura intimidasi, lalu katanya Daniel bersedia memberi darahnya untuk Seongwu- _hyung_ dan sebagai balasannya Seongwu- _hyung_ akan menjadi teman seksnya. Seongwu- _hyung_ selalu menghindari pembicaraan soal Daniel, katanya itu mengingatkannya soal Daniel yang bisa saja membuat Seongwu- _hyung_ berada di bawah kendalinya."

"Apa-apaan itu," Minhyun mendengus. "Ketakutan Seongwu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dia berumur seribu dua ratus tahun, bukan sekali dua kali ia menghadapi hal yang jauh lebih buruk dan kenapa sekarang ia malah takut pada seorang manusia?"

"Justru karena itu," Jisung memijat pelipisnya. "Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang membuat Seongwu takut pada Daniel, dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Daniel pada Seongwu."

Ketiganya terlihat resah. Bagaimanapun Seongwu adalah salah satu anggota terkuat di kelompok mereka yang selalu berada di barisan terdepan kala Pertemuan Besar digelar. Kalau ada yang membuat Seongwu takut atau gelisah, mereka harus segera menyingkirkannya.

"Yang benar saja, Ong Seongwu..." desis Minhyun. "Kupikir seminggu ini dia membuat Daniel takluk dan menjadikan anak itu mangsanya."

Di ruangan itu, Jaehwan terlihat paling bersalah. "Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah karena kubilang pada Seongwu- _hyung_ kalau aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakan soal ini pada siapapun. Tapi aku kelepasan dan―"

"Tidak, justru ini bagus." Sela Minhyun. "Pertemuan Besar diadakan sebentar lagi. Kalau kita bisa menyingkirkan apa yang membuat Seongwu gelisah, kita bisa datang dengan percaya diri."

"Kami akan tutup mulut." Tambah Jisung. "Karena Seongwu tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, dan harus ada yang menghentikan Daniel. Jadi, terimakasih untuk mulutmu yang kurang bisa menjaga rahasia. Kalau Seongwu marah, bilang padaku."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa takut Seongwu- _hyung_?"

Minhyun melempar pandang pada Jisung, dan Jisung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa padahal pertanyaan Jaehwan sama sekali tidak lucu. Minhyun rasanya ingin melempar meja ke arah Jisung. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ah, tidak." gumam Jisung. "Yah, karena kita masih belum tahu apa-apa soal Daniel dan Seongwu juga tak akan memberi kita informasi begitu saja, jadi kupikir kita akan mengumpulkan dulu informasi soal Kang Daniel. Lagipula mereka baru tinggal bersama kurang dari dua minggu, jadi seraya mengumpulkan informasi kita pantau terus apakah yang dialami oleh Seongwu hanya perasaan sesaatnya saja. Kalau setelah tiga bulan Seongwu masih tetap seperti ini, sepertinya kita tidak punya jalan lain selain menyingkirkan Daniel."

.

Seongwu terlihat frustasi. Yang benar saja, ketika Daniel bilang ia mengajak Seongwu jalan-jalan, pemuda Ong itu berpikir kalau Daniel akan membawanya ke taman atau menonton film di bioskop. Nyatanya pemuda itu mengajak Seongwu pergi ke sebuah panti asuhan. Seongwu sadar kalau ia baru saja berburu tadi malam, tapi berada di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak tak berdosa membuatnya sedikit―tergiur.

 _Sialan, darah mereka tercium jelas dan aku bisa merasakan kalau darah itu benar-benar manis._ Seongwu menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang ketimbang mengikuti Daniel ke rumah itu. Seongwu tidak mau cari gara-gara, dan ia sendiri tidak setega itu untuk menghisap darah anak-anak.

Ia melihat Daniel berjalan keluar diikuti seorang anak lelaki yang tampak menggemaskan dengan mata sipit dan pipi gembilnya. Mereka tampak berbincang sebentar sebelum Daniel mengusap puncak kepala anak itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Dahi Seongwu berkerut; rasanya ia pernah melihat anak itu tapi entah dimana.

Daniel berjalan menghampirinya seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Seongwu. "Kenapa tidak ikut ke dalam?"

Seongwu menggeleng. "Pasti rasanya canggung sekali."

"Banyak yang bertanya padaku siapa kakak tampan yang duduk sendirian di halaman depan." Daniel menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi botol jus delima pada Seongwu. "Hadiah dari Lee Woojin untuk kakak tampan yang duduk sendirian di halaman depan, katanya jus ini baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Lee Woojin?"

"Lihat anak yang barusan bersamaku? Dia yang paling akrab denganku, dan dia yang menangis paling keras waktu kubilang aku akan tinggal dengan orangtua angkatku."

Seongwu menerima kantung plastik itu dari Daniel; lalu ia menolehkan pandangannya dimana anak bernama Lee Woojin itu masih berada di depan pintu, menatapnya sambil menggumamkan beberapa patah kata pada Seongwu. Kemudian Seongwu terhenyak selama beberapa saat―ia ingat kalau anak itu adalah anak yang pernah menolongnya lima puluh tahun yang lalu saat Seongwu terluka parah.

Buru-buru Seongwu membuka kantung plastik itu. Dugaannya benar, yang ada di dalam botol jus itu adalah darah, bukan jus delima seperti yang Daniel bilang.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku membutuhkan ini?"

"Entahlah," Daniel duduk di samping Seongwu. "Saat ia melihatmu turun dari mobil, pengasuhnya bilang kalau Woojin langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan membungkus botol-botol jus itu. Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Seongwu mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu Woojin adalah vampir, tapi apa Daniel juga tahu kalau Woojin itu vampir? Dan kalau Daniel tahu, bukankah lelaki itu seharusnya mewaspadai Woojin?

"Hei," Daniel menepuk pundaknya. Seongwu menoleh dan tahu-tahu wajah Daniel hanya berjarak satu jengkal dengan wajahnya. "Karena Woojin sudah memberi _hyung_ apa yang _hyung_ butuhkan, itu artinya _hyung_ akan lebih sering berada di rumah 'kan?"

Seongwu gelagapan. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka kalau Daniel sudah bicara padanya seperti ini. Tatapan matanya pun terlihat berbeda dan Seongwu bisa merasakan keinginan Daniel untuk membuat yang lebih tua berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Hyung_ tahu kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah," jemari Daniel menyentuh leher Seongwu, mengusapnya perlahan lalu turun hingga ke perpotongan leher dan berakhir di tulang selangka Seongwu. Pemuda Ong itu terkesiap, ia ingin mendorong Daniel menjauh tapi sentuhan Daniel membuatnya terlena. "Aku sudah memberi izin pada _hyung_ kalau _hyung_ lapar dan ingin menghisap darahku."

Menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauhi Daniel, lalu Seongwu merasa nafasnya tercekat. "Kau tahu―?"

"Menurut _hyung_?" Daniel tersenyum miring. "Aku akan bersikap kooperatif kalau _hyung_ mau menjadi submisifku."

"Maaf?"

Jemari Daniel kini menyentuh rahang Seongwu, mengelusnya pelan namun berhasil membuat nafas Seongwu tercekat. Lelaki itu sepertinya benar-benar lupa dimana mereka berada saat ini. "Jadilah submisifku, Ong Seongwu."

Sore itu Seongwu tidak mengenali lelaki bernama Kang Daniel yang selalu tersenyum jenaka itu. Karena yang tengah bersama Seongwu kali ini adalah Kang Daniel yang penuh aura intimidasi―sisi lain Daniel yang gelap dan misterius.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

[1] iya, ini judulnya kuganti soalnya lagu _wrapped around your finger_ -nya 5sos lebih cocok buat fic ini ketimbang _clarity_ -nya zedd feat foxes. labil emang wkwkwk btw ini ceritanya ngebosenin enggak? soalnya di beberapa bagian aku ngerasa agak kecepetan whw

[2] hai! makasih banyak atas responnya di prolog kemarin, aku bener-bener gak nyangka sama respon kalian atas fic ini^^ makasih banyak buat **dolltheworld, dragonqua, brusquerie, Ssiyeona, rivaicchi, Shyshyshy, SweetHoon, vinochang, hh949, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, mitajesica, Jinhwngrlx, Guest, ExileZee, Deardanyel, rikaexoo, Privateyira, Tofu Enak, Anonymous, xoxojung00, kharisma shima, Re-Panda68, Sky Onix, kim naya, choichichan, parkwoojin's, TaeTae-Track, oomuoMingyu, Binkuki21, crushmabae, slitherginger, hahasu, Etaterangkanlah, Shandy1512, tong, locklike16** yang udah review dan buat kalian yang udah fav sama follow fic ini. maaf belum bisa bales review kalian semua satu satu huhu

[3] panggil aja aku Shu, jangan panggil aku 'thor' soalnya aku bukan the avengers :""""D

[4] aku sadar fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi kalau aku ada salah tolong koreksi yaaa

[5] untuk yang nanya sebenernya kak danyel ini makhluk apa: dia jodohku /dibuang/ kak danyel manusia biasa kok~

[6] dan yaaaassss ini bottom!Ong soalnya aku gemas banget sama kak ong sampe pengen memiliki /dibuang lagi/

[7] sekali lagi terimakasih buat sunbaenim sekalian yang udah dukung fic ini, ke depannya aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi, jadi sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! =DD

.

.

 **170819**

― **Shu**


	3. Dua

_Wanna One © YMC_

 _OngNiel/NielOng, vampire!AU, chaptered_

 _Typo(s), OOC, boy x boy_

.

* * *

 **Wrapped Around Your Finger**

* * *

.

Memenuhi rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Seongwu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang dikunjunginya dua hari lalu. Kali ini bukan Daniel yang duduk di sampingnya, melainkan Lee Woojin. Pemuda Kang itu tengah disibukkan dengan kuliah lapangannya sejak kemarin, membuat Seongwu―setidaknya―bisa bernafas lega tanpa dihantui rasa takut karena Daniel tidak ada di rumah.

"Namamu Lee Woojin?" Seongwu membuka pembicaraan. Woojin mengangguk singkat. "Terimakasih untuk _jus delima_ -nya, omong-omong."

Woojin mengangguk sekali lagi. "Apa yang membuat _hyung_ datang kesini?"

"Memenuhi rasa penasaranku," Seongwu tertawa kecil. "Dan kupikir aku harus menemui anak lelaki yang sudah menolongku lima puluh tahun lalu untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihku."

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayah dan ibuku waktu itu, jadi kupikir aku harus menyelamatkan siapapun yang masih hidup di sana." Woojin menoleh ke arah Seongwu. "Syukurlah _hyung_ masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Manusia senang sekali berperang, tapi akhirnya kita juga yang menjadi korban." Seongwu tersenyum pahit mengingat masa-masa ketika dirinya dipaksa menjadi tentara dan maju di medan perang. "Waktu itu aku terluka parah setelah ditembak berkali-kali, aku juga pasrah saja ketika melihat bom itu diluncurkan ke arahku―tapi untung kau buru-buru menarikku menjauh dan mengobatiku. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

" _Hyung_ terlalu berlebihan, padahal tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untukmu saat itu."

Satu tangan Seongwu terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Woojin. "Tetap saja, kalau tidak ada kau aku pasti sudah mati." Kemudian ia mencubit pipi Woojin. "Terimakasih banyak."

Anak lelaki Lee itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Seongwu mencubit pipinya gemas. Inginnya protes, tapi melihat Seongwu begitu bahagia saat mencubit pipinya meredam keinginannya tersebut. "Sama-sama."

Seongwu menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia memandang rumah dua tingkat yang menjulang gagah beberapa meter di depannya. "Sejak kapan kau tinggal di rumah itu? Apa mereka tahu kalau kau _tidak sama seperti mereka_?"

"Pemilik panti asuhan itu _sama seperti kita_ , namanya Ha Sungwoon. _Hyung_ pasti tahu siapa ia." Woojin ikut-ikutan memandang rumah itu. "Sebelumnya aku tinggal sendiri, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, menghindari para pemburu dari masa ke masa. Kemudian lima tahun yang lalu Daniel- _hyung_ menemukanku dan membawaku kesini."

Mendengar nama Daniel disebut membuat Seongwu sedikit waswas. "Jadi... Daniel tahu kalau kau―?"

Woojin mengangguk. "Daniel- _hyung_ tahu sejak awal. Ia bahkan membawaku ke hutan agar aku bisa makan. Dan kelihatannya Daniel- _hyung_ tidak takut dengan bangsa kita."

Seongwu benar-benar terkejut mendengar fakta yang baru saja didengarnya. _Jadi Daniel tidak takut dengan vampir, pantas saja ia berani bilang seperti itu padaku._ Namun rasa penasaran Seongwu belum sepenuhnya terjawab. "Tapi, darimana ia tahu kalau aku vampir?"

"Sepertinya sudah lama Daniel- _hyung_ tahu soal itu, tapi dia tidak memberitahu darimana ia tahu soal _hyung_. Empat tahun yang lalu Daniel- _hyung_ pernah bertanya apakah aku mengenal pemuda yang bernama Ong Seongwu. Kubilang aku pernah bertemu dengan _hyung_ , tapi aku tidak begitu mengenal _hyung_. Tahu-tahu saja kemarin Daniel- _hyung_ bilang padaku kalau akhirnya ia menemukan _hyung_ setelah mencari _hyung_ selama tujuh tahun."

"Daniel―apa?"

Dahi Woojin berkerut saat mendengar Seongwu memekik tertahan. Ia menangkap sebersit rasa takut kala mendengar Seongwu mengucapkan nama Daniel, atau acap kali ia menyebut nama Daniel. Woojin tidak mengerti, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin juga kalau Seongwu benar-benar takut pada Daniel.

"Kenapa Daniel mencariku?" Seongwu menambahkan.

"Daniel- _hyung_ tidak pernah menyebutkan alasan jelasnya," Woojin mengetukkan jarinya di dagu. "Tapi setiap kali aku bertanya dia akan menjawab kalau tujuannya dilahirkan di dunia ini adalah untuk menemukan _hyung_. Lalu kutanya lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau sudah bertemu dengan _hyung_ , dia bilang dia tidak akan membiarkan _hyung_ pergi lagi. Mulanya aku percaya saja, tapi sekarang aku sadar, Daniel- _hyung_ menyembunyikan alasan yang sebenarnya."

Bahu Seongwu merosot. Seribu dua ratus tahun umurnya dan baru kali ini ada seseorang―yang bukan bangsanya―mencari keberadaannya selama itu; dan orang itu adalah Kang Daniel. Satu-satunya yang tidak Seongwu harapkan kehadirannya setelah ia mengenalnya.

"Ya... Ia terlihat mencurigakan."

"T-tapi bukan berarti aku menyuruh _hyung_ untuk mencurigai Daniel- _hyung_!" Woojin panik. "Daniel- _hyung_ orang yang baik, percayalah padaku. Ia juga tidak takut pada bangsa kita, ia memandang bangsa kita seperti saudaranya sendiri―mungkin ia mencari _hyung_ untuk sebuah tujuan yang baik."

Seongwu mengusap puncak kepala Woojin sekali lagi. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Daniel memang orang yang baik, dia bahkan rela berjalan dari gedung fakultasnya ke gedung fakultasku hanya untuk mengajakku pulang padahal ia bisa menunggu di gerbang kampus. Tapi aku baru belum lama tinggal dengannya, jadi aku masih belum mengenalnya sejauh itu."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Woojin terdengar lebih tenang, malah ia terlihat antusias saat ini. "Apa kalian―berpacaran? Atau menikah?"

"Hubungan kami tidak sejauh itu," Seongwu tertawa. "Kami hanya teman serumah. Aku tinggal sendiri, lalu temanku mengenalkan Daniel padaku dan menawarkan apakah Daniel mau tinggal denganku karena waktu itu Daniel memang sedang butuh tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan kampus."

"Kupikir kalian berpacaran. Soalnya waktu aku melihat kalian dua hari yang lalu, kalian benar-benar cocok." Woojin mengulas senyum yang membuat Seongwu tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya. "Daniel- _hyung_ tinggal dengan orangtua angkatnya di Busan sejak tiga tahun lalu. Dan aku kaget waktu ia bilang ia kembali lagi kesini, kupikir aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyayangi Daniel ya."

Woojin mengangguk singkat. "Daniel- _hyung_ sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri."

"Begitu." Perhatian Seongwu teralih pada botol jus delima di saku jaket Woojin. "Kau vegetarian?"

"Apa? Oh," Woojin mengeluarkan botol jus delima itu dari sakunya. "Tidak juga, kadang aku berburu ke hutan, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sungwoon- _hyung_ melarangku pergi ke hutan jadi ia memberiku botol-botol itu. Isinya darah manusia kok."

"Itu semua gratis?"

"Tentu saja."

"Enak sekali," Seongwu mendengus. Kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit musim gugur yang berawan. Pemuda Ong itu menghela nafas lega. "Omong-omong, berkatmu aku jadi sedikit lega."

Perkataan Seongwu membuat anak lelaki Lee itu kebingungan. "Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

Seongwu menggeleng samar. "Ceritakan lagi padaku soal Daniel."

Woojin tersenyum, Seongwu terdengar lebih tenang ketika mengucapkan nama Daniel, mengenyahkan prasangka Woojin mengenai ketakutan Seongwu pada Daniel. Woojin berdiri dan memasukkan kembali botol jus yang dibawanya ke dalam saku jaket. "Akan lebih baik kalau _hyung_ mendengarkan ceritaku sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Pemandangannya tidak mengecewakan."

Melihat Woojin tersenyum membuat Seongwu balas tersenyum. "Oke."

Dalam hati, Seongwu mengamini perkataan Jaehwan tempo hari. _Sepertinya benar, ketakutanku pada Daniel hanya perasaan sesaat saja. Mungkin setelah aku lebih mengenalnya, ketakutan ini akan hilang._

.

Esok paginya, Jonghyun ditemukan tewas.

Minki terpukul mendengar kabar itu, tapi Daniel jauh lebih terguncang dari Minki. Jonghyun adalah asisten dosen yang ikut kuliah lapangan bersama Daniel dan teman-teman satu angkatannya. Percakapan Jonghyun dan Minki via telepon berakhir tiga jam sebelum Jonghyun ditemukan tewas, sementara Daniel menjadi orang yang terakhir bicara dengan Jonghyun sebelum ia pergi dan menemukan Jonghyun tewas lima belas menit kemudian.

Jisung dan Minhyun tengah berbincang dengan seorang polisi, sementara Jaehwan menemani Minki dan memapahnya berjalan keluar hotel karena pemuda Choi itu benar-benar kehilangan seluruh tenaganya ketika mengetahui kabar kematian Jonghyun. Seongwu berdiri di pojok lobi hotel, mengawasi Daniel yang duduk membisu dengan sekujur tubuh dirundung tremor hebat dan napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Hei." Seongwu tidak tahu keisengannya membeli sekaleng kopi dalam perjalanannya ke Ilsan ada gunanya juga. Diletakkan kaleng kopi itu di depan Daniel. "Kopi bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang, mungkin."

Daniel duduk memeluk lututnya. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyentuh kaleng kopi itu. Sebagai seseorang yang telah menjalani manis-pahitnya hidup selama seribu dua ratus tahun Seongwu tentu tahu bagaimana perasaan Daniel saat ini. Tapi ia juga tidak tahan melihat Daniel seperti itu. Inginnya memeluk Daniel agar pemuda itu tenang―tapi siapa ia sampai seberani itu memeluk Daniel?

Pada akhirnya Seongwu hanya mengusap punggung Daniel, dengan canggung. Melupakan rasa takutnya pada pemuda itu untuk sesaat, Seongwu duduk di samping Daniel seraya memandang Daniel.

"A-aku..." suara Daniel benar-benar habis. Seongwu masih mengusap punggung Daniel, menenangkan yang lebih muda. "S-semuanya terjadi dengan cepat... K-kubilang aku pergi untuk mengambil sarapan... La-lalu aku kembali dan―"

"Ceritakan semuanya hanya di saat kau merasa sudah siap untuk menceritakannya." Seongwu mengusap helaian surai _brunette_ milik Daniel. Kemudian ia melihat Jisung memberi gestur padanya untuk mendekat. "Tenangkan dirimu. Jisung- _hyung_ memanggilku, tapi aku akan segera kembali setelah urusan kami selesai."

Seongwu mengusap punggung Daniel sekali lagi sebelum berjalan menghampiri Jisung. Meninggalkan Daniel yang nampaknya masih kesulitan mengendalikan diri agar tetap tenang.

"Apa?" Jisung menarik Seongwu ke luar hotel; bergabung bersama Minhyun, Jaehwan, dan Minki. "Ada petunjuk soal siapa yang membunuh Jonghyun?"

"Seorang pemburu, sepertinya ia sudah mengincar Jonghyun sejak lama." Jelas Jisung. "Pemburu itu menusuk Jonghyun dengan pisau khusus yang dibuat untuk membunuh bangsa kita. Serangannya terlalu mendadak jadi Jonghyun tidak sempat melawan. Dia jelas-jelas pemburu yang handal dan terbiasa melakukan serangan cepat yang mematikan."

Minki terisak. Sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa percakapan dini hari tadi adalah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Jonghyun. Seongwu menggeram rendah―siapapun yang membunuh Jonghyun, ia pantas menerima ganjaran yang setimpal.

"Bagaimana kronologinya?" tanya Jaehwan. "Apa _hyung_ berhasil melihat rekaman kamera CCTV-nya?"

Jisung berjongkok di samping Minki. Menghela nafas berat, kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Pagi ini, mereka berencana untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah sarapan. Daniel menjadi orang yang terakhir kali bicara dengannya, mereka bicara di dalam _lift_ sebelum Daniel keluar lebih dulu untuk mengambil sarapan dan meninggalkan Jonghyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Tidak lama setelah Daniel pergi, seorang pria bertopeng dan mengenakan jubah merah marun tiba-tiba datang dan menusuknya tepat di dada. Pria itu sepertinya mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun di depan pintu _lift_. Seorang petugas hotel menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan jasad Jonghyun, kemudian ia memanggil beberapa orang mahasiswa yang berada di ruang makan, termasuk Daniel. Anak itu langsung mengambil ponsel Jonghyun yang tergeletak untuk menghubungi Minki―dan, begitulah. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat."

Kelima orang itu merasakan resah dan sedih di saat yang sama. Kematian Jonghyun adalah tamparan keras bagi mereka―kematian Jonghyun adalah peringatan pertama bahwa masih ada pemburu yang berkeliaran di luar sana mengincar mereka.

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja," tutur Minhyun. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Seperti pembalasan dendam untuk si pemburu?" tanya Seongwu. "Atau lari dari Seoul?"

"Membalas dendam kedengarannya keren." Jaehwan menimpali. "Percuma saja kita lari kalau pemburu itu masih bisa menemukan kita. Jadi, kupikir kita harus menghabisinya."

Jisung menyikut pinggang Jaehwan. "Jangan bertindak gegabah. Prioritas kita sekarang adalah memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk Jonghyun. Aku berencana membawa jasadnya ke Jeju untuk―"

"Aku masih ingin bersama Jonghyun." Minki menyela ucapan Jisung. "Setidaknya hanya untuk hari ini, a-aku ingin memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali..."

Yang tertua di antara mereka berlima itu mengusap puncak kepala Minki lembut. "Kehilangan Jonghyun pasti sangat berat untukmu. Tapi ingat, kau tidak bisa menahan jasadnya terlalu lama. Aku memberimu waktu sampai matahari terbenam, setelah itu kau harus membiarkanku membawa jasadnya ke Jeju. Tenang saja, aku akan meletakkan abunya di antara abu milik orangtuamu dan orangtua Jonghyun sesuai keinginanmu dulu."

Minki memeluk Jisung erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Jisung dan menumpahkan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya di sana. Jisung balas memeluk Minki, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja melalui bahasa tubuhnya. "T-terimakasih _hyung_..."

"Bertahanlah." Jisung tersenyum kecut. "Aku tahu kau anak yang kuat, Choi Minki. Sampaikan salam terakhir kami untuk Jonghyun."

Pemuda Choi itu mengangguk, lantas melepaskan pelukannya pada Jisung dan beranjak pergi untuk menghampiri jasad Jonghyun. Seongwu, Jaehwan, dan Minhyun memandang kepergian Minki tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya pasti menjadi pukulan berat untuknya." Ucap Jaehwan setelah Minki menghilang di balik pintu. "Kuharap ia selalu diberi kekuatan untuk menjalani semua ini."

"Mereka sudah bersama sejak seribu tahun yang lalu, jelas saja ia merasa terpukul." Minhyun menambahkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin juga ditangisi oleh seseorang―"

"Mustahil. _Hyung_ selalu menjalin hubungan yang tidak jelas lalu membuang mereka, jadi daripada ditangisi sepertinya _hyung_ lebih sering disumpahi." Komentar Jaehwan. Minhyun memandangnya tajam, lalu buru-buru Jaehwan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi kupikir si Hyunbin itu sekarang sedang menangisi kepergianmu― _dia sedih karena_ hyung _harus pergi ke Ilsan ketika klimaksnya hampir tiba_. _Oh, kasihan sekali. Kwon Hyunbin yang malang._ "

"Kim. Jae. Hwan."

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan kenyataan."

"Oi," Jisung memukul kepala Minhyun dan Jaehwan. "Ini bukan waktunya kalian bercanda. Ingat umur dan situasi."

"Padahal dia sendiri lebih tua―"

"Aku mendengarmu, Kim Jaehwan."

"Astaga," Seongwu tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia sadar ini adalah waktu yang buruk untuk tertawa dan ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya. "Maafkan aku."

Jisung mengangguk samar. Sepersekian detik kemudian, keheningan merundung keempat pemuda itu. Teringat kembali kematian Jonghyun dan bayang-bayang pemburu yang mengancam keberadaan mereka.

"Omong-omong, aku penasaran kemana Minki membawa jasad Jonghyun." Minhyun memecah keheningan. "Apa dia akan membawanya ke apartemen mereka?"

Seongwu manggut-manggut. "Bisa jadi."

Alis Jaehwan terangkat. "Bagaimana Minki- _hyung_ bisa menghadapi polisi itu untuk membawa jasad Jonghyun- _hyung_?"

Pukulan kembali mendarat di kepala Jaehwan, namun kali ini pelakunya adalah Minhyun. "Kau lupa ya? Kita punya Jisung- _hyung_ yang bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan kau pikir bagaimana kita bisa mendapat informasi secepat itu kalau Jisung- _hyung_ tidak mengendalikan pikiran polisi itu? Sekarang Jisung- _hyung_ masih mengendalikan pikiran polisi tersebut, jadi Minki bisa dengan mudah membawa jasad Jonghyun pergi."

Jaehwan tersenyum tanpa dosa, mengundang ketiga temannya untuk memberikan sentilan di dahinya. "Maaf, maaf."

"Sudahlah." Jisung masih belum bisa menyembunyikan keresahannya, tidak seperti Minhyun ataupun Jaehwan. "Setelah kita memberi penghormatan terakhir kita untuk Jonghyun, kita harus bergerak cepat untuk mencari pemburu yang membunuh Jonghyun. Tapi sebelum itu―" Jisung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seongwu. "―bagaimana Daniel? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia terlihat lebih terguncang ketimbang Minki." Jawab Seongwu. "Anak itu sampai kesulitan bicara, dan sepertinya ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan benar."

"Bukankah di saat seperti ini kau harusnya menemaninya?"

" _What_?" Seongwu mendongak menatap Jisung. "Kenapa harus?"

"Kupikir waktu Minki pergi, kau juga akan pergi untuk menemani Daniel." Timpal Jisung. "Sana, temani Daniel. Dia butuh seseorang menemaninya agar emosinya sedikit stabil. Dan dia berharap orang itu adalah kau."

"Err," Seongwu menggulirkan bola matanya ke samping. "Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau teman sekelasnya yang menemaninya."

"Yang Daniel butuhkan saat ini adalah kau."

Seongwu mendengus. Di saat seperti ini sulit sekali untuk membantah Jisung. Lagipula, Jisung harusnya tahu kalau saat ini Seongwu belum bisa menghampiri Daniel dengan mudahnya―tadi saja ia bisa menghampiri Daniel karena Daniel benar-benar terlihat _menyedihkan_ tapi saat ini Seongwu meragukan dirinya apakah ia bisa menghampiri Daniel seperti yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Tapi―"

Jisung menatap tajam Seongwu. Jaehwan memberi isyarat pada Seongwu untuk segera menuruti perintah Jisung―tanpa tahu kalau Jisung sebenarnya berencana untuk melihat seberapa takutnya Seongwu pada Daniel.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemani Daniel sebentar."

.

 _Daniel baik._

 _Daniel orang yang baik._

 _Kang Daniel sama sekali tidak menakutkan._

 _Jangan curiga pada Daniel, memang apa salah Daniel padamu?_

 _Daniel benar-benar baik._

Seongwu menyisir helaian rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan jemarinya. Langkah kaki pemuda Ong itu sama beratnya dengan helaan nafasnya. Sepasang netra sehitam jelaga itu memandang salah satu kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor; kamar yang ditempati oleh Daniel dan dua temannya di hotel ini. Sementara benaknya terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama untuk mengenyahkan rasa takutnya pada Daniel. Tidak, Seongwu harus menghilangkan ketakutannya ini. Ia harus percaya kalau Daniel adalah sosok yang baik meski Seongwu sendiri tak cukup yakin apakah alasan Daniel mencarinya selama tujuh tahun adalah sesuatu yang baik.

Sesampainya Seongwu di depan pintu kayu berpelitur itu, ia mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Seongwu mencoba mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, masih belum ada jawaban. Ia tidak mungkin salah kamar 'kan? Jelas-jelas temannya Daniel tadi bilang kalau Daniel pergi ke kamarnya, dan nomor kamarnya adalah 102; sesuai dengan nomor kamar yang tercetak di pintu itu.

"Daniel, apa kau di dalam? Ini aku," panggil Seongwu. Ia mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Iseng, Seongwu memutar kenop pintu dan kaget ketika tahu pintu itu tidak dikunci. Dahinya berkerut, apa Daniel sengaja tidak mengunci pintunya agar Seongwu bisa langsung masuk?

"Permisi," Seongwu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Ada dua tempat tidur di dalam kamar itu, dan tempat tidur yang berukuran kecil ditempati oleh seseorang yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut. Seongwu melihat kopi kaleng yang diberikannya ada di atas meja nakas, tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti Daniel.

Berjalan pelan menghampiri sosok teman serumahnya itu, kemudian Seongwu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Daniel meringkuk dengan selapis selimut menutupi tubuhnya dari kaki sampai leher. Kedua matanya terpejam, namun tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat dan napasnya putus-putus. Seongwu terhenyak. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan Daniel dengan Jonghyun, tapi melihat Daniel yang amat terguncang dengan kematian Jonghyun membuat Seongwu berspekulasi bahwa Daniel benar-benar dekat dengan Jonghyun.

Seongwu menggigit bibir. Ia tidak tega melihat Daniel seperti ini, tapi ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Daniel. Membangunkannya lalu memeluknya? Atau bagaimana?

Perlahan Seongwu memberanikan dirinya untuk menyibakkan rambut Daniel yang lepek akibat keringat. _Daniel orang baik_. Seongwu merapalkan kembali kalimat itu. Hanya untuk menepis rasa takut yang masih membayanginya. Seongwu harus ingat bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merasa takut pada Daniel. Kemudian diusapnya puncak kepala Daniel dengan canggung, takut mengganggu pemuda yang sepertinya tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan tidur.

"Tenanglah Daniel, aku disini." bisik Seongwu. Lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa mengusap puncak kepala Daniel sambil membisikkan kalimat yang sama. Berharap Daniel bisa sedikit tenang dalam tidurnya.

Seongwu diam-diam mengulum senyumnya. Ia terus mengusap puncak kepala Daniel, tanpa sadar bahwa sesuatu dalam dirinya perlahan mulai berubah.

"Uh," Seongwu tiba-tiba merasakan tenggorokannya gatal. Ia berdeham beberapa kali, tapi tenggorokannya masih terasa gatal dan tidak nyaman. Suaranya pun perlahan berubah serak. Dahi Seongwu berkerut. Apa ia selelah ini sampai-sampai kehabisan suaranya?

Gerakannya terhenti. Seongwu mulai menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya. Sepasang netra sehitam jelaga itu berganti menjadi merah menyala―seolah mewakili sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Sepasang taring mencuat keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Shit_!" Seongwu mengumpat. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia selapar itu dan feromon serta aroma darah Daniel yang memabukkan berhasil membangkitkan monster dalam dirinya. Memang sejak pertama kali ia melangkah masuk ke kamar ini, ia bisa mencium feromon serta aroma darah Daniel yang, sialnya, memabukkan. Mati-matian ia menahan dirinya, namun semakin dekat dengan Daniel semakin ia bisa mencium jelas aroma yang memancing monster dalam dirinya keluar. Seongwu baru sadar bahwa aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Daniel sekuat ini―selama ini ia mengabaikannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan rasa takutnya.

Seongwu panik sendiri. Meski Daniel bilang bahwa anak itu mengizinkannya untuk menghisap darahnya, tapi Seongwu tidak mungkin menyerangnya di saat kondisi Daniel seperti ini. Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Tapi sesosok monster terlanjur keluar, menggerus sisi kemanusiaan yang dimiliki Seongwu.

Tangan pucat itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi leher Daniel. Aroma itu tercium semakin kuat. Satu tangan Seongwu membuka kancing teratas kemeja Daniel, sementara satu tangan yang lain mengelus perpotongan leher Daniel yang berkeringat. Seongwu mendesis seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Daniel.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Seongwu, Daniel membuka matanya. Sejujurnya Daniel tahu kalau Seongwu akan seperti ini―karena Daniel memang sengaja memancing Seongwu untuk menghisap darahnya. Meski keadannya tidak terlalu baik karena ia masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi pagi, bagi Daniel tidak masalah karena ia pikir ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membuat Seongwu menyepakati tawarannya pada pemuda itu tempo hari.

Taring Seongwu perlahan menembus kulitnya. Daniel menggeram rendah saat Seongwu mulai menghisap darahnya kuat-kuat. Rasanya―Daniel sulit menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika Seongwu pada akhirnya menghisap darahnya dan secara tidak langsung membuat Seongwu menyetujui tawaran mereka; Seongwu bisa menghisap darahnya kapan pun ia mau, dan sebagai gantinya pemuda itu akan menjadi teman seks Daniel kapan pun Daniel menghendaki Seongwu untuk melayaninya.

Saat darah milik Daniel melewati kerongkongannya, Seongwu lega luar biasa dan baru kali ini ia merasakan darah selezat itu. Membuat Seongwu ingin menghisap darah itu lebih banyak―tapi ketika ia merasakan rambutnya ditarik ke belakang, Seongwu terkesiap.

Kesadaran Seongwu seolah ditarik kembali, kemudian menamparnya keras-keras. Daniel menarik rambutnya kasar dan membuat Seongwu terpaksa melepaskan hisapannya pada Daniel. Darah segar mengalir dari luka menganga bekas gigitan Seongwu. Buru-buru pemuda Ong itu menjilatnya agar aliran darahnya terhenti. Daniel terlihat lebih kacau dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat, tapi itu tidak serta merta membuatnya terlihat lemah.

"Jangan menghisapnya terlalu kuat, dan jangan terlalu banyak." Ucap Daniel. "Aku belum makan, ditambah emosiku sedang tidak stabil. Aku bisa kewalahan mengimbangimu kalau kau menghisapku seperti itu, _hyung_."

Sepasang taring itu hilang dan netra Seongwu kembali seperti semula. Sekarang Seongwu yang gelagapan. "Da-daniel, kau―"

"Aku memang sengaja memancingmu untuk menghisap darahku, _hyung_. " Daniel merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin membuatmu menyetujui tawaranku. Dan ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan."

"Apa?" Seongwu menatap Daniel tak percaya. "Padahal kau masih dalam keadaan berkabung―"

"Tidak jadi masalah buatku. Sesempit apapun kesempatannya aku tidak akan melewatkannya." Daniel berujar santai yang membuat Seongwu semakin tidak mengerti pola pikiran pemuda itu. "Sudah kubilang, aku sengaja memancingmu agar kau cepat-cepat menyetujui tawaranku. Tapi tidak kusangka kau semudah ini kupancing, _hyung_."

Seongwu bergerak mundur. Tapi Daniel buru-buru menahan tangannya. Wajah pemuda itu mendekat, lidahnya menjulur keluar untuk menyeka sisa-sisa darah di sekitar bibir Seongwu.

"Sudah lama aku mencarimu―dan ketika kau ada di hadapanku, satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan adalah untuk membuatmu menyetujui tawaran itu agar kau tidak lari dariku." Nampaknya Daniel belum memiliki niat untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari Seongwu. Ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka saling menempel dan hidung mereka bergesekan.

Keadaan berbalik. Beberapa saat lalu Seongwu adalah sang monster, namun dengan cepat Daniel membuat dirinya menjadi monster yang jauh lebih berbahaya ketimbang Seongwu. Pergelangan tangannya dicekal, tubuhnya dibanting ke kasur dalam sekali gerakan. Daniel mengurung tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Kadang Seongwu merasa, ia seperti bukan vampir ketika berhadapan dengan Daniel. Tentu saja, mana ada vampir selemah ini ketika berhadapan dengan manusia?

"Daniel!" Seongwu menendang paha Daniel namun lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. "Berhenti disana!"

Daniel tertawa skeptis. Satu tangannya meraih rahang Seongwu dan menekannya kuat. "Lucu sekali melihatmu kebingungan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak main-main denganmu, Kang Daniel!" Seongwu menerjang Daniel. Kini posisinya berada di atas Daniel, mencekik leher pemuda Kang itu kuat-kuat. "Aku berterimakasih padamu karena kau mengizinkanku untuk menghisap darahmu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengendalikanku. Aku harus menyadarkanmu bahwa disini―aku adalah sang predator dan kau adalah mangsaku. Aku punya kuasa lebih atas dirimu."

"Aku senang melihatmu tidak mudah tunduk seperti ini, _hyung_." Daniel tertawa kecil. "Tapi sekali kau menghisap darahku, kesepakatan di antara kita tidak bisa dibatalkan. Dan aku tidak peduli apakah kau vampir atau makhluk apapun itu, karena aku bisa menjamin kau akan tetap berlutut di hadapanku pada akhirnya."

Meski diliputi rasa marah, tak ayal Seongwu juga dirundung kebingungan. Alih-alih seseorang yang menginginkan seks dengannya, Daniel terdengar seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar seks dengannya.

Rahang Seongwu mengeras, kemudian ia memandang tajam pemuda dibawahnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Kang Daniel?"

"Dua hal yang kuinginkan darimu. Seks dan―" Daniel berhenti. Ia menendang Seongwu hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena ia lebih memilih untuk menindih tubuh Seongwu dan mencium bibir pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan kasar.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

[1] happy birthday buat ketidakmungkinan yang selalu aku semogakan; kesayanganku―Ong Seongwu!1!1! love u to the moon and back ~

[2] aku ngerasa chapter ini agak mengecewakan... T_T

[3] makasih banyak buat **ken2911, Binkuki21, brusquerie, park woojin's, igotoppa, dolltheworld, woojin's bae, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, dragonqua, tong, kim naya, locklike16, ExileZee, Re-Panda68, hbcanon15, Deardanyel, Ssiyeona, Aanbidden9498, WannaRed, VAlienKim95, merryistanti, Tofu Enak, nomunini, flac1025, boo-kwan, SweetHoon, dyong, slitherginger, missyoha, rikaexoo, niel, TaeTae-Track, tulangrusukjeno, Anatsuki25, emaknya seongwu, blacktae. 07** yang udah review dan buat kalian yang udah fav sama follow fic ini, makasihh banget T_T

[4] aku sempet kepikiran bikin kak Danyel ngidap DID disini―tapi aku gak paham paham amat soal DID jadi aku bikin kepribadiannya kak Danyel cuma satu... iya satu tapi cabangnya banyak /dibuang/

[5] kadang aku suka pengen jadi kak Seongwu disini―

[6] sebentar lagi mulai masuk kuliah, jadi aku nggak begitu yakin bakal bisa update seminggu sekali―tapi aku bakal usahakan update secepetnya '-')/

[7] sekali lagi terimakasih buat teman-teman, sunbaenim sekalian yang udah dukung fic ini, ke depannya aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi, jadi sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! =DD

.

.

 **170825**

― **Shu**


	4. Tiga (1)

_Wanna One © YMC_

 _OngNiel/NielOng, vampire!AU, chaptered_

 _Typo(s), OOC, boy x boy,_ _ **implied-sex**_

.

* * *

 **Wrapped Around Your Finger**

* * *

.

Seongwu sibuk mengatur napasnya.

Persetan dengan kemejanya yang menyedihkan setelah Daniel mencoba merobek kemeja biru itu. Seongwu juga tidak peduli kalau bercak merah keunguan di lehernya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Yang Seongwu pikirkan saat ini hanyalah, _lari dan lari_.

Pemuda Ong itu meninggalkan Daniel di kamar hotelnya, terkapar setelah Seongwu melempar pemuda itu ke tembok dan mencekik lehernya hingga yang lebih muda hilang kesadaran. Seongwu hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya sampai-sampai ia mencakar punggung Daniel―yang kemungkinan besar meninggalkan bekas luka di punggung milik pemuda Kang itu.

Minhyun dan Jaehwan baru akan menyusulnya ketika mereka melihat Seongwu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tapi Jisung mencegah mereka, bilang lebih baik membiarkan Seongwu sendiri karena mendekati Seongwu yang baru saja mengamuk bukan hal yang bagus.

Seongwu hanya tidak bisa, dan ia tidak mau tunduk pada Daniel. Tidak ada vampir yang berada di bawah kendali seorang manusia. Vampir adalah penguasa, dan manusia hanyalah makanan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Seongwu dilahirkan, ia menangis. Menolak untuk tunduk dan menuruti apa yang Daniel inginkan―tapi tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong. Raganya menginginkan sentuhan Daniel.

 _Sentuhan pemuda itu... memabukkan._

.

Malam itu Jisung memutuskan untuk tidak membuka klub malam miliknya. Ia duduk dengan bahu merosot, dengan segelas darah menemaninya, memandang frustasi map hitam di depannya.

Minki masih berada di Jeju, pemuda itu masih berkabung setelah kematian Jonghyun seminggu yang lalu. Jaehwan ada di lantai dua, mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Minhyun bilang sedang dalam perjalanan ke klub sementara Seongwu belum mau keluar kamarnya sejak mendengar Daniel dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Jisung membuka map hitam itu. Tulisan _ALEJANDRO_ dicetak besar-besar di bagian depan. _Alejandro means protector of mankind_ ―Jisung tertawa pahit. Nama yang norak untuk sebuah kelompok pemburu vampir. Ada sembilan lembar foto berukuran 6R di dalam map itu. Jisung mengambil foto pertama. Takada Kenta, meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu. Foto kedua; Kim Donghyun, tidak diketahui keberadaannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Foto ketiga; Kang Dongho, meninggal empat tahun yang lalu. Foto keempat dan kelima; Kim Yongguk dan Kim Shihyun, meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Foto keenam―Ha Sungwoon, vampir level E dan sudah lepas menjalani masa karantinanya.

Ha Sungwoon. Jisung mendesah lelah. Teringat pesan yang dikirimkan Sungwoon padanya. Sungwoon adalah ketua dari kelompok pemburu Alejandro yang digigit oleh Jaehwan lima tahun yang lalu dan menjadi vampir level E―level terendah dalam stratifikasi vampir, liar, kotor, dan tak bisa mengendalikan rasa haus darahnya. Kemudian menjalani karantina untuk menekan rasa haus darahnya itu di bawah pengawasan Jisung dan Jonghyun. Saat ini Sungwoon tinggal di panti asuhan milik mendiang orangtua Jonghyun dan menjadi ketua pengurus disana.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Sungwoon mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya. Ia meminta Jisung untuk melindungi anak-anak di panti asuhan itu―utamanya anak-anak bangsa vampir yang tinggal disana. Ada tujuh orang; Lee Woojin, Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Kim Samuel, Lai Guanlin, dan Ahn Hyungseob. Sungwoon mengatakan dalam pesannya bahwa ia akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seoul; tiga anak buahnya sudah mengetahui dirinya telah berubah menjadi vampir dan berusaha mengejarnya―Sungwoon hanya tak mau mereka mengetahui keberadaan tujuh anak itu kemudian berusaha membunuh mereka juga.

Pandangan Jisung kini beralih pada tiga lembar foto lainnya. Ketiga orang itu masih belum diketahui identitasnya. Mereka mengenakan jubah merah marun dan topeng siluman rubah yang menutupi wajah mereka. Vampir berusia seribu enam ratus tahun itu yakin kalau salah satu dari ketiga pemburu itu adalah pembunuh Jonghyun jika dilihat dari rekaman kamera CCTV hotel itu.

Jisung memijat pelipisnya. Ketiga pemburu itu masih hidup dan berkeliaran di luar sana. Kemungkinan besar tidak hanya mengincar kelompoknya saja, tapi seluruh vampir yang berbasis di Korea Selatan. Ditambah dengan hilangnya Kim Donghyun, yang Jisung yakini masih hidup sampai sekarang. Jadi jumlahnya ada empat pemburu yang harus Jisung waspadai. Ia tak bisa bertindak gegabah dengan hanya mengandalkan anggota kelompoknya untuk memburu mereka karena mereka kehilangan salah satu anggota terkuat mereka, sementara Seongwu yang merupakan _partner_ Jonghyun di barisan terdepan saat ini sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Ia harus meminta bantuan pada kelompok lain untuk bekerja sama.

Terdengar lonceng berdenting. Minhyun masuk dengan memapah Hyunbin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu meninggalkan Hyunbin di sofa, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jisung. Duduk di hadapan sang ketua dengan raut wajah serius.

Jisung mendongak, memandang Minhyun tanpa ekspresi. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyunbin?"

"Anak itu," Minhyun berujar gelisah. "Dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya. Level E. Kemarin aku membawanya ke hutan, mengajarkannya untuk mengendalikan rasa haus darahnya. Ia makan cukup banyak, tapi ia masih mengejar manusia. Jadi untuk sementara kubuat ia tidak sadar. Aku sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja di kamarnya, aku takut ketika aku kembali dia sadar dan menyerang orang-orang, jadi kubawa saja dia kesini."

"Perubahannya benar-benar lambat." Jisung meletakkan map hitam yang dipegangnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya. "Harusnya sejak pertama kali kau menggigitnya, ia sudah berubah menjadi vampir. Untung sekali kau cepat tanggap, ia harus diajarkan untuk mengendalikan nafsunya dan belajar untuk tidak selalu mengandalkan darah manusia saja. Tapi kalau kau sedikit kewalahan dengan nafsunya itu, kurasa untuk sementara akan lebih baik kalau kau membiarkan Hyunbin menghisap darahmu. Setidaknya sampai kau bisa sedikit menekan nafsunya."

Minhyun terlihat ragu. "Haruskah?"

"Untuk kebaikannya, dan kalau kau tak mau repot. Atau kau bisa memberinya pil darah."

Minhyun menggeleng pelan. _Pil darah adalah sebentuk penyiksaan bagi vampir._ "Kurasa... aku akan melatihnya dengan caraku sendiri. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku kewalahan karenanya―aku hanya..."

"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan Hyunbin padamu, oke?" Jisung menepuk pundak Minhyun. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyayanginya."

"Tidak―aku hanya―oke, aku menyayangi Hyunbin." Minhyun meruntuhkan pertahanan yang selama ini dibangunnya. "Tapi, jangan katakan apapun padanya! Ini rahasia antara _hyung_ dan aku, oke?"

Jisung terkekeh. "Berdoa saja semoga aku tidak kelepasan."

Minhyun mendecih. Kemudian sorot matanya beralih pada map hitam di meja, melirik sekilas, sebelum kembali memandang sang lawan bicara. "Bagaimana Seongwu?"

"Dia masih belum mau keluar." Jisung menghela nafas. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar kacau."

"Anak itu," Minhyun menopang dagunya. Memandang bosan gelas berisi darah milik Jisung. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka hari itu, tapi seharusnya ia mau menunjukkan batang hidungnya meski hanya sebentar saja di depan Daniel. Setidaknya tunjukkan sikap sebagai teman serumah yang baik."

"Seongwu memang sedikit sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Kupikir ini ada kaitannya dengan Daniel juga. Ingat waktu Jaehwan bilang Seongwu takut pada Daniel? Seongwu mematahkan ekspetasiku―kukira dia tidak setakut itu pada Daniel."

Alis Minhyun terangkat. "Memang apa yang harus ditakutkan dari Daniel? Aku masih belum menemukan titik yang membuat Seongwu takut pada Daniel."

Jisung menggeleng. Ia juga masih belum menemukan titik terang mengenai sumber ketakutan Seongwu pada Daniel. Padahal dalam pengamatannya, Daniel terlihat biasa saja. Anak itu kelewat baik, dan kenapa Seongwu takut padanya?

Pemuda Hwang itu menggelengkan kepala. "Padahal dia sudah menggigit Daniel, lambat laun Daniel pasti berubah seperti kita. Dia juga yang nanti akan melatih Daniel agar tidak menjadi vampir level E yang liar―mungkin Seongwu akan melatih Daniel sampai anak itu mencapai level B atau C. Kenapa ia harus takut pada yang sebangsa dengannya?"

Jisung menenggak darah dalam gelas kaca itu. Masalahnya bertambah satu. Ketakutan Seongwu pada Daniel. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tapi anehnya benar-benar terjadi. Seongwu adalah satu-satunya vampir yang takut pada manusia―yang kini mulai bertransformasi menjadi vampir.

"Omong-omong," Jisung menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Sepertinya tanda-tanda perubahan Daniel mulai terlihat. Ia hanya butuh tiga hari untuk sembuh, ia sudah keluar rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu tapi ia pulang ke rumah orangtua angkatnya di Busan. Dan pagi tadi, Daniel menghubungiku. Ia bilang ia akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini. Kuharap ia melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Seongwu."

"Benarkah?" Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak yakin Daniel bisa menenangkan Seongwu."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Minhyun mengangguk samar. "Sesuatu pasti akan terjadi lagi di antara mereka. Entah itu sesuatu yang baik atau buruk, aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin."

.

Seongwu tahu, Daniel pulang malam ini.

Haruskah ia keluar? Menyambut Daniel dan mengatakan― _Hei, selamat datang kembali. Maaf aku tidak sempat menjengukmu di rumah sakit, maaf juga atas perbuatanku hari itu tapi kupikir kau memang pantas menerimanya―_ Seongwu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Atau menyambut Daniel dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka malam itu? Seongwu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Jadi Seongwu memilih untuk tetap diam di dalam kamarnya seperti yang ia lakukan seminggu ini. Duduk menekuk lututnya di atas tempat tidur, dengan tubuh dibungkus selimut. Omong-omong, ia baru tahu kalau selimut bisa membuat tubuhnya terasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba Seongwu merasakan perutnya merengek minta diisi. Tenggorokannya gatal bukan main. Botol jus berisi darah pemberian Woojin sudah habis, membuat Seongwu mendengus. Ia terpaksa bangkit, menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Mungkin malam ini ia tak akan berburu terlalu jauh―terlalu malas.

Seongwu baru akan meraih kenop pintu kamarnya ketika benda itu sudah lebih dulu berputar dengan sendirinya. Alis Seongwu terangkat. Bukankah di rumah ini hanya ada dia sendiri?

Kemudian pintu itu terdorong pelan dari luar. Seongwu masih berdiri di tempatnya. _Tolong, jangan katakan_ ―

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Seongwu melihat Daniel berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya.

Sesuatu seolah menusuk pemuda Ong itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Daniel datang secepat ini; bahkan Seongwu tidak menyadari tanda-tanda kepulangan Daniel. Anak itu, Seongwu bergumam dalam hati, kapan ia berhenti datang dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu sih?

Seongwu berdiri dalam gamangnya. Memandang Daniel yang hanya berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

Ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang berubah soal Daniel.

Daniel berdiri disana. Seongwu baru sadar bahwa Daniel punya bahu yang lebar. Pemuda itu terlihat baik-baik saja, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi, kulit Daniel terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Rahangnya lebih tirus dan irisnya kini sekelam malam.

Perlahan Seongwu berjalan menghampiri Daniel. Ia meraih tangan lelaki yang lebih muda. Menyentuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

Tangan itu dingin. Sama sepertinya.

"Kau," Seongwu masih menyentuh punggung tangan Daniel. "Inikah yang kau maksud hari itu?"

"Apa?"

"Yang kau katakan terakhir kali padaku." Seongwu memundurkan tubuhnya dua langkah. "Kau bilang kau menginginkan seks dan―kau tidak melanjutkan kata-katamu. Jadi ini yang kau maksud? Kau ingin aku merubahmu menjadi vampir?"

Daniel tertawa pelan. "Antara ya dan tidak."

Seongwu mendengus. "Jawab saja dengan jelas."

"Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu?" Daniel tertawa lagi. Ia meraih tangan Seongwu, membuat yang lebih tua merapat padanya. "Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tahu kalau aku sudah berubah?"

Seongwu ingin melepaskan dirinya, namun tangan Daniel melingkar di pinggangnya erat dan anak itu sama sekali tak mau melepaskan tangannya. "Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Tapi mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan kalau kau memang sudah berubah."

Daniel mengangguk. Ia menarik Seongwu masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur milik pemuda Ong itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan tangan Daniel yang kembali melingkar di pinggang Seongwu. Sejujurnya Seongwu merasa tidak nyaman ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan Daniel terlalu dekat, tapi satu bagian dalam dirinya memerintahkan untuk diam dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan _hyung_ lakukan untuk memastikan kalau aku sudah berubah menjadi sepertimu?"

"Tidak sepertiku juga," Seongwu menggeleng pelan. "Aku berada di level A―vampir darah murni―tapi kau bisa saja berada di level D, atau E. Paling tinggi kau hanya bisa sampai ke level C saja, atau B kalau memungkinkan. Tapi kasus itu cukup langka. Kebanyakan manusia yang menjadi vampir hanya sampai ke level C saja."

Daniel manggut-manggut. Meski ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Seongwu.

Menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian Seongwu menatap Daniel. Ia membuka kancing teratas kemejanya, menampakkan sedikit bahunya. Seongwu menyaksikan reaksi yang diberikan Daniel. Pemuda Kang itu masih diam, namun kentara sekali ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari bahu Seongwu. Yang lebih tua mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Daniel, menyuguhkan bahunya pada yang lebih muda. Seongwu bisa merasakan napas Daniel memburu, dan perlahan iris milik pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah laksana rubi.

Seongwu meraih tengkuk Daniel, mengarahkan wajah Daniel pada bahunya yang terekspos. Nafas Daniel yang panas menggelitik Seongwu. Selama beberapa saat Daniel hanya diam, dan Seongwu masih menantikan apa yang akan Daniel lakukan selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, Daniel menggigit bahu Seongwu cukup keras. Membuat pemuda Ong itu mengerang pelan ketika sepasang taring milik Daniel menembus kulitnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Seongwu bisa mencium aroma darahnya sendiri dan merasakan bagaimana darah itu mengalir masuk ke kerongkongan Daniel. Sesuatu bergejolak dalam perut Seongwu, ia ingat kalau ia belum makan tapi saat ini baginya Daniel lebih penting.

Melihat Daniel yang tengah menghisap darahnya membuat Seongwu sadar kalau Daniel kini bukan lagi seorang manusia. Daniel vampir, sama sepertinya. Tapi entah kenapa Seongwu merasa keadaan ini tak membuat semuanya membaik. Ia tahu yang Daniel inginkan bukan hanya seks dengannya dan meminta Seongwu untuk merubah Daniel menjadi vampir. Seongwu yakin bukan ini yang sebenarnya Daniel inginkan. Kalau hanya ingin seks dan merubah diri menjadi vampir, Daniel tak perlu mencarinya selama tujuh tahun 'kan?

"Jangan habiskan darahku, sialan!" Terlarut dalam pikirannya membuat Seongwu tak sadar kalau Daniel sudah menghisap darahnya terlalu banyak. Ia menendang perut Daniel namun kali ini tendangan Seongwu hanya bisa membuat Daniel mundur beberapa sentimeter darinya. "Aku belum makan dan bagaimana aku bisa berburu kalau kau menghisap darahku begitu banyak?"

Daniel tak mengatakan apapun. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Seongwu dengan napas yang memburu. Seongwu menutup luka di bahunya dengan tangannya seraya balas memandang Daniel. Pemuda itu bisa menerjang Seongwu kapan saja, dan Seongwu harus menghentikannya.

"Kang Daniel, level E." Seongwu mendesis. "Merepotkan saja."

Daniel merangkak mendekati Seongwu, matanya masih nyalang memandang ke arah Seongwu. Vampir level A itu mendecih saat tahu ia akan dipojokkan oleh Daniel. Inilah kenapa ia tak mau melibatkan dirinya untuk melatih vampir level E seperti yang dilakukan Jisung dan Jonghyun. Merepotkan.

Tapi Seongwu tidak mau kalah. Sebelum Daniel sempat menerjangnya, ia menerjang Daniel lebih dulu. Menahan kedua tangan Daniel dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain meremas kuat rahang Daniel―untungnya Seongwu masih sadar untuk tidak meremukkan rahang teman serumahnya itu.

Seongwu menatap Daniel yang terbaring di bawahnya. "Mulai saat ini, kau ada di bawah pengawasanku. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk lari atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Daniel diam. Ia tidak mencoba untuk memberontak. Perkataan Seongwu seolah menghipnotis Daniel.

"Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau masih lapar dan aku juga sama laparnya denganmu. Tahanlah sebentar, aku akan mengajakmu berburu malam ini. Di hutan sana, kita bisa makan sepuasnya."

Napas Daniel berangsur-angsur tenang. Iris merahnya kembali menjadi hitam dan taring itu perlahan menghilang. Seongwu diam-diam senang saat kemampuan membuat lawannya tunduk pada kata-katanya berhasil. Mungkin dengan ini Seongwu bisa lebih mudah melatih Daniel untuk lepas dari level E.

"Sampai kapan mau berada di atasku, hm?" Daniel tersenyum jahil setelah mereka diam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang ditahan oleh Seongwu dengan mudah karena pemuda itu lagi-lagi melamun. Sementara tangan Seongwu yang meremas rahangnya kini digenggam erat oleh Daniel.

Seongwu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat Daniel tertawa. Vampir dikenal dengan imejnya yang dingin dan arogan, namun entah kenapa Seongwu saat ini terlihat lucu alih-alih dingin dan arogan― _tidak seperti rumor yang selama ini didengarnya tentang Ong Seongwu._

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Seongwu setelah ia sadar kalau ia terlalu banyak melamun di depan Daniel.

Daniel mengangguk samar. "Sedikit. Aku ada di level E, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah melihatmu tadi, mana mungkin kau langsung menjadi vampir level D." Seongwu masih berada di atas Daniel, tapi pemuda Kang itu buru-buru merubah posisi mereka sehingga kini Daniel yang berada di atas Seongwu. Yang lebih tua memekik kaget, tapi ia tidak memberontak. "Statusmu saat ini jauh lebih berbahaya ketimbang vampir di level lain. Waspadai keadaan di sekitarmu, karena para pemburu bisa membunuhmu kapan saja."

"Tapi _hyung_ akan membantuku lepas dari level E, 'kan?"

Seongwu mengangguk singkat yang dibalas oleh senyuman Daniel.

Untuk sejenak, mereka hanya diam menikmati apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sesaat Seongwu melonggarkan pertahanannya, menepis semua pikiran negatifnya soal Daniel, melupakan fakta bahwa Daniel adalah orang yang membuatnya kalut hingga berhasil mengacaukan dirinya. Sementara Daniel diam-diam terjebak pada keindahan sosok Seongwu, melupakan tujuannya mencari Seongwu selama ini― _tujuan yang membuatnya rela menjadi seorang vampir, hanya demi mendapatkan Seongwu dalam genggamannya._

Selama beberapa menit, keduanya saling bertatapan. Mengagumi keindahan satu sama lain yang selama ini tak mereka sadari.

Lalu Daniel memulainya. Ia mencium bibir Seongwu lembut dan memagutnya mesra. Tangannya membimbing tangan Seongwu untuk merangkul lehernya. Seongwu sempat terkesiap dengan tindakan Daniel yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia terlanjur mengosongkan pikirannya dan memilih untuk menikmati apa yang Daniel lakukan padanya. Seongwu juga mulai memberanikan diri untuk membalas pagutan Daniel, membuat Daniel terkekeh dalam ciumannya.

Mereka berciuman dengan intim, namun tidak tergesa-gesa. Beberapa saat kemudian Daniel menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Seongwu, menghisapnya lembut di beberapa titik kemudian beralih mencium bekas gigitannya di bahu Seongwu.

Daniel kembali mencium bibir Seongwu. Kali ini ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya tanpa berniat untuk memagutnya.

"Darah dan bibir _hyung_ sama-sama manis."

Seongwu merengut ketika Daniel melepaskan ciumannya, namun ia tersenyum malu beberapa saat setelahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Daniel. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Jemari Daniel mengusap pipi Seongwu. "Aku memang memuji _hyung_."

Seongwu terkekeh. "Cium aku lagi, Dan."

Daniel tersenyum miring. _Ia berhasil memancing Seongwu masuk ke dalam permainannya_.

Lagi, Daniel mencium bibir Seongwu. Kali ini ciumannya jauh lebih intim dan terkesan menuntut. Lidah Daniel menerobos masuk, mengeksplorasi seisi mulut Seongwu dan sebisa mungkin Seongwu membalas ciuman Daniel. Seongwu sempat kewalahan dan berharap Daniel akan berhenti, nyatanya anak itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ciuman Daniel kini turun ke dagu Seongwu, lalu turun lagi ke leher Seongwu untuk menghisap leher pucat yang berkeringat itu. Daniel meninggalkan beberapa jejak disana―mengklaim Seongwu sebagai miliknya. Seongwu tak bisa meredam erangannya saat Daniel menghisap lehernya meski ia merasa malu saat mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Dan―" Seongwu mendorong Daniel menjauh. "Berhenti."

Daniel terlihat tidak suka saat Seongwu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mendapatkan bayaranku atas darahku waktu itu."

Seongwu memutus kontak matanya dengan Daniel. Ia terlihat ragu, namun pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Hn? Kupikir _hyung_ akan menolaknya lagi."

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku juga atas apa yang kulakukan padamu tempo hari." Jemari Seongwu mengusap rahang Daniel yang kini terlihat lebih tirus. "Lagipula, setelah ini aku tidak bisa menghisap darahmu lagi. _Tidak selama kau masih berada di level E_. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhirmu."

Daniel meraih tangan Seongwu yang berada di pipinya. "Apa ini yang pertama kalinya untuk _hyung_?"

"Aku pernah beberapa kali melakukannya, tapi baru kali ini aku melakukannya dengan seorang lelaki."

Daniel tersenyum jenaka. "Senang mendengarnya." Kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir Seongwu.

Daniel tidak menunggu lama untuk menanggalkan pakaian Seongwu mulai dari kemeja sampai kaus kakinya. Ia bukan orang yang lebih banyak menggoda ketika bergumul di atas ranjang. Daniel tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membawa Seongwu menikmati surga dunia mereka. Seongwu meminta Daniel untuk bergerak tidak terlalu kasar, Daniel menyanggupinya. Malam itu mereka melebur menjadi satu, laksana dua keping _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi. Daniel bergerak semakin menyudutkan Seongwu, membuat Seongwu menggila hingga nyaris mencakar punggung Daniel.

Seongwu pikir dia sudah gila. Alih-alih berburu untuk menuntaskan rasa lapar dan dahaga, ia malah terbawa suasana dan menemukan dirinya berakhir dalam tawanan Daniel. Tapi Seongwu rasa ia tak akan menyesal. _Seks dengan Daniel tidak buruk juga_. Pelepasan mereka nyaris datang berbarengan dan Seongwu meneriakkan nama Daniel―yang entah kenapa hal itu membuat Seongwu senang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Daniel, membuatnya merasakan Daniel lebih dalam lagi.

Seongwu mencium Daniel terlebih dulu. "Bangun. Kita harus berburu, Dan."

"Setelah semua ini?" Daniel tersenyum menggoda. "Kukira kita akan melakukannya sampai pagi."

Yang lebih tua mencubit pipi Daniel. "Tidak kali ini. Kita sama-sama lapar, dan bukan hal yang baik sebenarnya jika kita menunda makan malam kita."

Daniel tertawa pasrah. Ia melepaskan kontak tubuhnya dengan Seongwu sebelum bergegas membenahi pakaiannya meski ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela karena ia suka cara Seongwu memeluknya. " _Hyung_ bilang tidak kali ini, itu berarti kita akan melakukannya lagi di lain waktu?"

"Mungkin saja." Seongwu memakai kembali pakaiannya. Beruntung kali ini Daniel mengerti bahwa ia tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu kasar sehingga Seongwu tidak menemukan pakaiannya nyaris robek seperti waktu itu. "Tapi karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari bangsaku, maka perjanjian tolol yang kau buat sepihak itu batal. Dan aku sudah membayarmu atas darah yang kau berikan hari itu."

Daniel tersenyum miring. "Jadi?"

Seongwu mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa yang tahu? Kalau aku menginginkannya kurasa kita akan melakukannya lagi."

"Ingat, disini bukan hanya _hyung_ yang bernafsu."

Seongwu tertawa pelan. Ia selesai lebih dulu dan berjalan menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya yang sempat terlupakan. Satu tangannya terulur ke arah Daniel. "Ayo. Makan malam menanti kita."

Daniel menyambut uluran tangan Seongwu. Di sisa malam itu mereka berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan. Entahlah, Seongwu tidak bisa memastikan apakah perasaannya pada Daniel berubah atau tidak. Ia hanya mencoba menepis semua pikiran negatif itu dan berdamai dengan keadaan. Mungkin Daniel tidak salah, mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan dalam menilai Daniel. Seongwu juga mencoba menerapkan dalam benaknya bahwa kini Daniel sama sepertinya―jadi kenapa ia harus takut?

Sementara itu senyum Daniel tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Ia senang, teramat senang. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu mendapatkan seks dan juga sedikit kepercayaan dari Seongwu. Sepertinya tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melancarkan rencananya. Ia hanya perlu membuat Seongwu semakin mempercayainya dan― _boom_ ―tujuan Daniel akan tercapai.

 _Sepertinya aku akan membuat Seongwu-_ hyung _menikmati permainanku sedikit lebih lama lagi..._

.

Ketiga orang itu duduk mengelilingi meja bundar. Di tangan mereka masing-masing terdapat enam lembar foto. Ketiganya memakai jubah merah marun dan topeng siluman rubah yang menutupi wajah mereka.

"Siapa selanjutnya?"

Yang duduk di sebelah kiri mengangkat dua lembar foto di tangannya. "Kita simpan Ong Seongwu dan Yoon Jisung sebagai penutup."

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kanan tertawa. "Kim Donghyun memang selalu punya strategi yang bagus."

Yang dipanggil Kim Donghyun itu ikut tertawa. "Hwang Minhyun dan Kwon Hyunbin―ah, pasangan baru ini. Lebih baik biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dulu. Bagaimana, Taehyun- _hyung_?"

Taehyun, duduk di sebelah kanan, mengangkat dua foto di tangannya ke udara. Ia terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Boleh juga idemu. Tapi sebaiknya kita lepaskan saja Ong Seongwu―sepertinya dia punya _anjing penjaga_ baru. Jangan cari masalah dengannya."

Donghyun mendecih. " _Anjing penjaga_? Ah, si keparat itu. Jadi, apa yang selanjutnya Choi Minki dan Kim Jaehwan?"

Taehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara pemuda yang duduk di antara Donghyun dan Taehyun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Donghyun.

Sementara itu, Sungwoon yang berada di pojok ruangan diam-diam menjerit dalam hati. Menguping pembicaraan ketiga orang itu dengan pandangan ngeri. Namun apa daya, kedua tangan dan kakinya diborgol menggunakan borgol perak sedangkan di dadanya tertancap sebuah pisau. _Tidak! Aku harus mengatakan pada Jisung-_ hyung _kalau nyawa kelompok mereka terancam! Mereka harus lari sejauh mungkin dari Seoul―_

Sayang, sebelum Sungwoon sempat mengirimkan telepatinya pada Jisung, ia telanjur kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

[1] jangan timpuk aku karena ini _implied-sex_ /ketawa setan/ ―tapi _seriously_ , aku nggak sejago itu bikin adegan naena._.

[2] ini nggak di _proofread_ sama sekali, jadi maafkan kalo banyak typo sama kata-kata yang nyeleneh XD

[3] selamat hari raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan '-')/ bagi-bagi satenya dong XD /heh/

[4] chapter ini... hah aku gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. sebenernya ini melenceng jauh dari draf yang kubikin wkwkwkwk /dibuang/

[5] makasih banyak buat **ken2911, emaknya seongwu, dolltheworld, choichichan, Binkuki21, May-Hao, fujoshi. reply1997, brusquerie, Pikapeachu, SJMK95, yetti alfiyani, merryistanti, tong, laxyovrds, flac1025, rikaexoo, Nyai Sooman, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, locklike16, rindangaisyah1, blacktae. 07, kidokii, una na, youtwinterheart, Re-Panda68, ahneugene, Anatsuki25, jinseobsquad, Panggilsaja Ucup, ExileZee, ikha-shi, rivvvvv, sobangchat, Harma Kim407, Diy94, kim naya, adicxdas, jaeh1. b** yang udah review dan buat kalian yang udah fav sama follow fic ini, makasihh banget T_T

[6] sekali lagi terimakasih buat teman-teman, sunbaenim sekalian yang udah dukung fic ini, ke depannya aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi, jadi sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! =DD

.

.

 **170901**

― **Shu**


	5. Tiga (2)

_Wanna One © YMC_

 _OngNiel/NielOng, vampire!AU, chaptered_

 _Typo(s), OOC, boy x boy,_ _ **implied-sex**_

.

* * *

 **Wrapped Around Your Finger**

* * *

.

Ketika Seongwu dan Daniel sampai di rumah yang ditempati oleh Jisung dan Jaehwan, semua orang sudah berkumpul disana.

Termasuk tujuh vampir muda yang berasal dari panti asuhan milik mendiang orangtua Jonghyun. Daniel sempat melempar senyum tipis pada Lee Woojin yang duduk diapit oleh Guanlin dan Jinyoung.

Jisung memandang semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu satu per satu. Tatapannya penuh luka.

"Sungwoon―mati."

Segalanya terasa seperti mimpi. Mendengar kabar ini membuat rahang mereka seolah terlepas dari tempatnya. Tujuh vampir muda yang selama lima tahun terakhir diasuh oleh Sungwoon kaget bukan main. Mendengar hal itu membuat mereka tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Daniel yang baru akan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mendadak terjungkal ke belakang. Ia kenal Sungwoon karena Sungwoon yang menawarinya untuk tinggal di panti asuhan itu sebelum ia tinggal bersama orangtua angkatnya di Busan.

"Sungwoon- _hyung_ yang itu?" tanya Seongwu. "Dia level C yang hampir setara dengan level B, jadi bagaimana bisa?"

Minki menimpali. "Jangankan dia, yang level A seperti Jonghyun saja bisa terbunuh."

Jisung menghela nafas. "Alejandro berhasil menangkapnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum itu, Sungwoon sempat mengirim pesan padaku agar aku melindungi anak-anak yang ada di panti asuhan itu, terutama mereka bertujuh. Lalu, dia bilang dia akan pergi jauh karena kelompok Alejandro itu, entah bagaimana, mengetahui perubahan Sungwoon menjadi vampir. Dua hari yang lalu Sungwoon sempat mengirimkan telepati padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menangkap jelas pesannya. Jadi aku mencoba melacak keberadaannya, dan ketika aku menemukannya, ia sudah mati. Dibunuh di markas Alejandro di Ilsan."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terhenyak. Termasuk dua vampir baru―Hyunbin dan Daniel―yang meski tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Jisung, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa ada satu lagi saudara sebangsa mereka yang mati di tangan pemburu.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kelompok itu membunuh mantan ketua kelompok mereka sendiri? Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih. Kalau bukan karena Sungwoon- _hyung_ , mereka semua pasti sudah mati ketika pertempuran itu terjadi. Bocah-bocah tolol itu keterlaluan sekali."

"Mereka tidak pandang bulu dalam membunuh vampir." Ucap Jaehwan. "Ternyata kehilangan banyak anggota membuat mereka semakin gesit. Kita tidak boleh berdiam diri kalau begini ceritanya."

Seongwu duduk bersandar pada bahu Daniel. Membuat Minki yang melihatnya mengernyit heran namun memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa. Seongwu terlihat nyaman dalam posisi itu. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, _hyung_? Gencatan senjata?"

Jisung menggeleng. "Yang kuketahui, mereka ada empat orang. Mereka bisa bergerak dengan mudah karena kita berkumpul di satu tempat. Jadi kupikir selama beberapa waktu ini kita lebih baik berpencar untuk melihat apakah mereka hanya sekadar menggertak atau benar-benar ingin menghabisi kita. Dan meski kita belum bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, setidaknya dengan jumlah kita yang sekarang masih ada kemungkinan bagi kita untuk membungkam mereka."

"Kita berpencar?" Minhyun melirik Hyunbin sekilas. "Oh astaga, aku selalu benci bagaimana para pemburu itu membuat kita banyak bergerak."

"Karena kita tidak boleh bergerak terburu-buru." Jaehwan menambahkan. "Salah langkah, bisa-bisa kita lagi yang kejatuhan korban. Lagipula, _hyung_ tidak usah berkomentar seperti itu karena _hyung_ pasti terlalu sibuk dengan Hyunbin dan ujung-ujungnya _hyung_ tidak akan―"

"Jaehwan, hentikan." Jisung menyela ucapan Jaehwan. "Tapi, ya, kau benar. Kita harus bertindak lebih hati-hati agar kita tidak kehilangan teman kita lagi."

Selama beberapa saat, keheningan melanda mereka.

"Aku dan Jisung- _hyung_ akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mencari titik lemah dan membongkar identitas empat orang itu―kecuali Kim Donghyun, jadi sampai aku atau Jisung- _hyung_ meminta kalian untuk berkumpul lagi disana, kuharap kalian berpencar sejauh mungkin dari Seoul." Minki menyambung ucapan Jisung. "Omong-omong, Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon akan tetap di Seoul, tinggal bersamaku dan Jisung- _hyung_ disini."

Daniel mencolek lengan Seongwu, mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa ia ingin Lee Woojin ikut bersama mereka. Seongwu mengangkat bahu, karena ia menyerahkan keputusan mengenai siapa yang akan ikut dengan mereka pada Jisung.

"Pertemuan kali ini kuanggap berakhir." Tutup Jisung. "Ingat apa yang Minki katakan. Berpencar sejauh mungkin, dan kembali hanya ketika kami memanggil kalian. Lai Guanlin, Kim Samuel; kalian ikut dengan Minhyun dan Hyunbin. Lee Woojin ikut dengan Seongwu dan Daniel. Ahn Hyungseob, Park Woojin; kalian berdua ikut dengan Jaehwan."

"Ah, tunggu!" Tanpa sadar Minki mengaktifkan kekuatannya sehingga membuat orang-orang membeku. Buru-buru Jisung menyenggol pundaknya, membuat Minki sadar bahwa ia kelewat semangat. "Sebelum pergi, kita harus memberikan penghormatan terakhir kita pada Sungwoon- _hyung_. Jadi, ayo kita pergi ke Jeju―sekaligus berburu."

.

Seongwu belum benar-benar masuk ke rumahnya ketika Daniel tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu. Seongwu baru akan mengumpat ketika bibir Daniel sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Seongwu memukul lengan Daniel, memberi peringatan bahwa kini di rumah itu tidak hanya ada mereka berdua―kali ini Woojin ikut serta dan mereka harus bergegas meninggalkan Seoul.

"Dan!" Seongwu mengumpat ketika ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Daniel menjauh. "Kendalikan dirimu, sialan! Disini ada Woojin dan kita harus bergegas meninggalkan Seoul!"

Woojin memperhatikan Seongwu dan Daniel dari halaman rumah. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam, tapi Seongwu dan Daniel menghalangi pintu masuk dan sepertinya mereka belum berniat untuk beranjak dari sana.

Sadar diperhatikan oleh Woojin membuat Seongwu menendang Daniel hingga yang lebih muda jatuh terjerembap. Daniel tidak protes atau mengaduh kesakitan, ia malah tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Ayo masuk, Woojin." Ajak Seongwu pada Woojin. Vampir muda itu berjalan masuk dengan ragu-ragu, melewati Daniel yang masih tertawa tidak jelas.

Woojin mengedarkan pandangannya ke rumah yang didominasi warna krem dan putih itu. Rumah yang didominasi oleh kaca itu tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak terlalu kecil juga. Dan harus Woojin akui kalau ia menyukai rumah ini.

Seongwu mengajaknya duduk di sofa ruang tamu seraya meminta Woojin untuk menunggunya berkemas. Daniel masuk beberapa saat kemudian, berteriak pada Seongwu untuk mengemasi barangnya juga.

"Jadi, _hyung_ dan Seongwu- _hyung_ teman serumah?" pertanyaan Woojin mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

Daniel mengangguk. "Ya, kami belum lama tinggal bersama di rumah ini. Awalnya hanya ada Seongwu- _hyung_ , tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu aku ikut tinggal disini."

Alis Woojin terangkat. "Tapi kalian tidak terlihat seperti dua orang yang _kebetulan_ tinggal menempati rumah yang sama. Kalian seperti... pasangan yang baru menikah kemarin sore."

Daniel tertawa lagi. "Benarkah?"

Woojin mengangguk. "Bahkan kalian tidak malu berciuman di depan rumah seperti tadi― _seperti ayah dan ibuku dulu_."

Tawa Daniel berhenti. "Ayah dan ibumu―?"

"Mereka mati lima puluh tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah perang." Jawab Woojin. "Kalian benar-benar seperti ayah dan ibuku, jadi ketika tadi aku melihat kalian aku seolah melihat kembali mereka berdua."

"Oh, Woojin kesayanganku." Daniel baru akan memeluk Woojin, tapi ketika melihat Seongwu datang dengan wajah tertekuk membuat Daniel mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Woojin.

"Secara umur, Woojin jauh lebih tua darimu karena usia Woojin saat ini kurang lebih enam ratus tahun." Seongwu duduk bergabung bersama Daniel dan Woojin. "Dan umurmu baru dua puluh tahun, jadi harusnya kau yang memanggilnya _hyung_ , Kang Daniel."

"Apa?"

Woojin tergelak. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ , lagipula Daniel- _hyung_ jauh lebih dewasa daripada aku. Badannya pun jauh lebih besar."

Seongwu menggeleng. "Tetap saja."

"Sejak tiga hari yang lalu kau jadi lebih sensitif, _hyung_." Daniel mencolek dagu Seongwu. "Apa ini karena yang kemarin itu?"

Dahi Seongwu berkerut. "Yang kemarin apa?"

Daniel menoleh ke arah Woojin. "Woojin, kuharap kita bisa berbincang lebih lama lagi karena aku amat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi untuk saat ini aku ada urusan yang lebih penting dengan Seongwu- _hyung_ , jadi sampai urusan kami selesai, bisakah kau menunggu disini?"

Seongwu benar-benar dibuat tidak paham dengan tingkah Daniel hari ini. "Urusan? Urusan apa?"

Daniel menyikut pinggangnya pelan, lalu menarik Seongwu masuk ke kamarnya yang terletak tidak jauh dengan ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Woojin di ruang tamu sendirian.

Woojin memandang kepergian Daniel dan Seongwu, kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Tatapannya berubah sendu. "Kuharap tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang jatuh cinta, atau mereka tidak saling jatuh cinta..."

Sementara itu Daniel melepaskan Seongwu setelah mereka berada di dalam kamar Seongwu dan ia buru-buru mengunci pintunya. Seongwu masih berdiri kebingungan, menanti penjelasan dari Daniel atas tindakannya ini.

"Dan, kenapa kau― _oh shit_." Seongwu mengumpat kala ia menyadari Daniel melepas kaus polonya ke sembarang arah. Ia tahu kemana mereka akan berakhir. "Tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba, kita baru melakukannya tiga hari yang lalu, 'kan?"

Daniel melempar Seongwu ke kasurnya. Seongwu lagi-lagi mengumpat, terlebih ketika ia tahu bahwa Daniel yang sudah menjadi vampir kini lebih kuat darinya. Yang lebih muda berjalan pelan sebelum mengurung tubuh Seongwu di bawahnya. "Aku butuh hiburan."

Seongwu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Daniel dengan tangannya. "Atas dasar apa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Pikiranku benar-benar kacau." Daniel terdengar frustasi. "Mendengar dua orang yang kukenal baik mati terbunuh dalam waktu yang berdekatan membuat pikiranku kacau. Bagaimana bisa aku tetap tenang ketika aku masih berkabung lalu aku mendengar kabar buruk lagi?"

"Waktu Jonghyun meninggal, kau berkabung tapi masih sempat-sempatnya menyerangku." Sindir Seongwu. "Jadi kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba terlihat lemah, hn?"

Daniel tertawa lemah. "Astaga, bisa kita lupakan kejadian hari itu?"

Seongwu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak janji."

Daniel cemberut dan langsung mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Seongwu. Sesaat Daniel membuat Seongwu terlena, tapi Seongwu memang bertekad untuk menghapus semua kecurigaannya pada Daniel dan memilih untuk menikmati waktunya bersama Daniel tanpa memikirkan apa pun.

"Sedekat itukah kau dengan Jonghyun dan Sungwoon- _hyung_?"

Daniel mencubit hidung Seongwu. "Mereka sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, dan kami tidak dekat dalam artian romantis, kalau-kalau _hyung_ cemburu."

Pemuda Ong itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menghindari tatapan nyalang Daniel. "Bodoh, memangnya siapa yang cemburu padamu."

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu membuat Daniel tak kuasa menahan tawanya seraya ia mengecup leher Seongwu dan menghisapnya lembut. Seongwu menggeram tertahan ketika bibir itu bergerak di lehernya.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama. Woojin menunggu kita."

Daniel mempereteli seluruh busana yang dikenakan Seongwu dengan cekatan, kemudian menanggalkan celananya hingga mereka sama-sama polos. Ia sudah melihat tubuh itu tiga hari yang lalu, tapi tiap kali ia melihat tubuh Seongwu ia merasa lapar. Daniel benar-benar bekerja dengan cepat, namun tetap menjaga temponya agar beraturan. Lenguhan Seongwu teredam oleh kausnya sendiri. Yang lebih tua melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan meremat rambut Daniel yang lepek akibat keringat dan memeluk Daniel dengan betisnya.

Daniel benar-benar lihai dalam membawa Seongwu menikmati surganya. Ia paham kalau Seongwu tak menginginkan sesuatu yang terlalu kasar, maka ia tak akan melanggar aturan itu. Tapi Daniel tak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang ada kalau-kalau Seongwu memberi lampu hijau padanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan kasar.

Seongwu memindahkan pelampiasan kenikmatannya dengan mencakar punggung Daniel dan sesekali menggigit pelan bahu yang lebih muda ketika Daniel semakin dalam menghujamnya. Daniel semakin menggila saat dirasanya pelepasannya semakin dekat. Tapi Seongwu lebih dulu datang dan meneriakkan nama Daniel keras-keras meski teredam oleh kausnya sendiri, disusul Daniel beberapa saat setelahnya dengan membisikkan nama Seongwu di telinganya.

Seongwu membuka mata ketika ia merasa penuh, dan yang tertangkap oleh netranya kali ini adalah Daniel yang bersimbah peluh. Tengah menatapnya lembut meski Seongwu menangkap sesuatu yang lain yang tak bisa dijelaskan dalam tatapan itu. Ini Daniel yang sama dengan Daniel yang membuatnya merasa kalut dan kacau, namun anehnya dalam sekejap lelaki itu bisa membuatnya nyaman setelah mereka berada dalam posisi seintim ini.

Meski begitu, bagi Seongwu Daniel tetaplah terasa misterius.

"Sekali lagi?" Manik Seongwu mengerling nakal. Daniel tertawa pelan, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kasihan Woojin."

Seongwu ikut tertawa. Ia buru-buru bangkit tanpa ingat bahwa Daniel masih berada di dalam dirinya. "Hei!" Daniel protes karena tindakan sembrono Seongwu.

"Akan kuurus yang satu itu nanti," Seongwu mengecup pipi Daniel.

Daniel menyambar pakaian mereka yang tercecer. Memakainya dengan cepat karena sadar diri mereka telah membuat Woojin menunggu terlalu lama.

" _Hyung_ , kemana kita akan pergi?"

Seongwu menoleh ketika ia tengah memakai kembali kausnya. "Ottawa."

Daniel tertegun. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menyuarakan protes. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu kembali menghinggapi benaknya.

 _Pergi ke Ottawa sama dengan menguak masa lalunya―yang kelam dan berdarah_.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

[1] harusnya ini digabung di chapter kemarin, tapi karena satu dua alasan jadi aku pisah aja...

[2] chapter ini dibuat di hp, di sela-sela bosen kejebak macet parah kemarin siang. dan nggak di _proofread_ sama sekali jadi maafkan kalo banyak typo hwhwhw

[3] sejujurnya aku lebih nyaman ngetik _sex-scene_ yang implisit―nyoba ngetik yang eksplisit dan ujung-ujungnya malah gemeteran sendiri... ha ha ha... sunbaenim ajari aku juseyo T_T /dibuang/

[4] apa cerita ini tambah mengecewakan? aku ngerasa ini tambah mengecewakan... mianhae T_T

[5] makasih banyak buat **ken2911, rikaexoo, Re-Panda68, Shandy1512, Harma Kim407, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, jaeh1. b, emaknya seongwu, sobangchat, jinseobsquad, SJMK95, nomunini, Panggilsaja Ucup, Motorcycle, Binkuki21, adicxdas, rivvvvv, Diy94, sunflowersggg, ahneugene, utree94, virra. viany, flac1025, UnA Na, leeteayong, parkwoojin's, blacktae. 07, Mandoo, pinkimchi, locklike16, Anatsuki25, raieunix, Nyai Sooman, ValienKim95** yang udah review dan buat kalian yang udah fav sama follow fic ini, makasihh banget T_T

[6] sekali lagi terimakasih buat teman-teman, sunbaenim sekalian yang udah dukung fic ini, ke depannya aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi, jadi sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! =DD

.

.

 **170904**

― **Shu**


	6. Empat

_Wanna One © YMC_

 _OngNiel/NielOng, vampire!AU, chaptered_

 _Typo(s), OOC, boy x boy_

.

* * *

 **Wrapped Around Your Finger**

* * *

.

Kang Daniel menggeram rendah seraya membuka matanya. Tenggorokannya terasa gatal dan panas, napasnya tak beraturan seolah-olah sesuatu tengah mengejarnya. Sepasang taring mencuat keluar disertai perubahan warna bola matanya menjadi merah menyala. Indera penciumannya mendeteksi aroma darah yang menggoda― _masih ada manusia di kompleks perumahan ini_.

Sebagai vampir level E, Daniel cenderung bertindak mengikuti nafsunya. Daniel belum bisa memegang kontrol atas dirinya yang baru, dan ia tidak akan mengikuti apa pun yang dipinta oleh akal sehatnya. Pemuda Kang itu baru akan melompat turun ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai satu.

"Kendalikan dirimu, vampir." Lee Woojin menduduki punggung Daniel dan menekan kepala Daniel ke permukaan marmer yang dingin. " _Jaga sikapmu selama kau berada di tanah kelahiranmu_."

Daniel sama sekali tidak berteriak ketika ia melayang jatuh dari lantai dua ke lantai satu. Ia bukan lagi manusia dan hal seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan baginya. Tapi ia juga tidak balik menerjang Woojin yang baru saja menerjang tubuhnya, meski sebenarnya Daniel bisa saja melakukan itu karena Woojin mengganggunya menyambut mangsanya. Daniel hanya diam, menanti Woojin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pria itu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang selamat saat terjadi penyerangan empat belas tahun yang lalu." Woojin semakin menekan kepala Daniel sementara ia menumpukan sikutnya di punggung Daniel. "Atau mungkin harus kukatakan, satu dari _dua_ korban selamat karena kau masih hidup sampai saat ini."

Satu tangan Woojin yang lain merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket _snowboarding-_ nya. Meski Kanada masih berada di penghujung musim panas namun Woojin sudah mengenakan jaket bulu domba itu selayaknya ia akan berjalan di tengah badai salju. Senyum kekanakan terpatri di wajah anak lelaki Lee itu saat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Minum ini." Woojin menarik rambut Daniel untuk mengangkat kepala pemuda Kang itu. Ia menyodorkan satu botol jus delima―yang sebenarnya diisi oleh darah rusa―lengkap dengan sebuah sedotan plastik ke arah Daniel. "Sampai kau menghabiskan darah itu, aku akan tetap seperti ini karena kau bisa saja kabur dan benar-benar menyerang pria malang itu."

Daniel menggeram tanda tak suka, tapi Woojin tidak peduli. Ia sengaja membawa Daniel pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seongwu dan itu berarti Woojin harus bisa melakukan apapun termasuk menahan Daniel yang kapan saja bisa menyerang manusia tak berdosa― _kalau Daniel sudah sadar nanti, ingatkan Woojin untuk meminta maaf karena tidak memanggil Daniel dengan sebutan_ hyung.

Woojin memaksa Daniel meminum darah itu untuk menekan rasa lapar Daniel selama beberapa waktu, dan ia berhasil. Ia masih menduduki punggung Daniel seraya bersenandung pelan menunggu Daniel menghabiskan darah itu.

Berangsur-angsur rasa gatal dan panas di tenggorokan Daniel hilang. Napas Daniel mulai tenang meski warna bola matanya belum kembali seperti semula. Saat darah dalam botol jus itu tersisa seperempatnya, Woojin turun dari punggung Daniel. Melepaskan Daniel yang kini mulai sedikit stabil.

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke rumahmu?"

Woojin menarik Daniel untuk duduk di sampingnya, sementara Daniel terlihat bingung kenapa ia bisa berada di lantai satu; seingatnya tadi ia masih berdiri di depan kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Tidak ada yang spesial," Daniel menggumam. "Empat belas tahun berlalu dan aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana kengeriannya."

Woojin memang sengaja membawa Daniel mengunjungi rumahnya―rumah tempat Daniel lahir dan menghabiskan enam tahun disana sebelum mimpi buruk itu datang dan mengubah hidup Daniel dengan cepat―dan tentu saja tanpa memberitahu Seongwu kemana mereka akan pergi karena Woojin perlu waktu yang cukup banyak untuk berbicara pada Daniel.

"Ceritakan detilnya."

Daniel menutup matanya. "Namaku Kang Daniel, lahir di Ottawa dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku lahir di rumah ini." Kemudian Daniel membuka matanya lagi dan pupil merah menyala itu telah kembali ke warnanya semula. "Anak tunggal, dan satu-satunya teman yang kupunya disini adalah Brian Kang. Rumahnya di samping rumahku ini. Cita-citaku dulu? Menjadi Garfield."

Woojin tertawa. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang."

"Tidak, tidak." Daniel buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan menceritakan intinya saja. Malam itu aku baru saja pulang setelah Brian mengajakku pergi untuk membeli bola basket sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku yang ke enam."

Anak lelaki Lee itu duduk dalam posisi favoritnya, memeluk lututnya dan menumpukan kepalanya di lutut. Daniel duduk dengan menumpukan tangannya ke belakang seraya melihat potret keluarganya yang usang. Ini adalah kali pertama Daniel bicara soal mimpi buruknya pada Woojin yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Pupilnya merah menyala, taringnya menancap di leher ayahku. Ibuku memekik ketakutan di pojok ruangan sebelum makhluk itu mematahkan leher ibuku dan menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah berteriak dan lari. Kupikir itu tindakan yang tepat―awalnya memang seperti itu sampai aku menyadari hal yang sama terjadi di kompleks perumahan ini. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, aku bisa melihat banyak anggota tubuh dari orang-orang yang tinggal di kompleks ini berceceran di sepanjang jalan. Aku melihat bagaimana makhluk itu memutus kepala Brian dari tubuhnya lalu menghisap darah Brian sampai habis. Aku yang baru berusia enam tahun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis dan berjalan menyeret diriku keluar dari kompleks ini meski saat itu salju turun dan aku tidak tahu kemana aku harus pergi."

Woojin memperhatikan ekspresi Daniel. Pemuda itu terlihat tenang namun Woojin yakin butuh keberanian bagi Daniel untuk menceritakan ini semua―bahkan sejak mereka tahu mereka akan pergi ke Ottawa Daniel harus berjuang melawan rasa kalut dalam dirinya.

"Kemudian makhluk itu menghampiriku. Makhluk yang membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Pupilnya merah menyala, taring dan kukunya berlumuran darah. Ia memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang lembut―"

Woojin menyela ucapan Daniel. "Apa makhluk itu yang menjadi alasanmu mencari Seongwu- _hyung_ selama ini?"

Daniel mengangkat bahu. "Sungwoon- _hyung_ adalah ketua kelompok pemburu Alejandro, aku sempat bermain ke ruangan Sungwoon- _hyung_ dulu ketika aku masih tinggal dengan Youngmin- _hyung_ dan mendapati map berisi foto Seongwu- _hyung_ dan data dirinya. Ketika melihat foto Seongwu- _hyung_ untuk yang pertama kalinya, kupikir dia adalah makhluk itu. Tapi setelah melihat secara langsung kupikir Seongwu- _hyung_ bukan dia yang kucari selama ini meski wajah mereka terlihat mirip."

"Seongwu- _hyung_ vampir level A, sebagai golongan bangsawan dan darah murni ia tidak mungkin menghabisi manusia yang tak berdosa tanpa sebab. Jadi kalau mendengar ceritamu tadi, kupikir makhluk itu vampir level E yang lepas dari pengawasan." Woojin mengetukkan jarinya di dagu. "Lalu dimana kau tinggal setelah itu, dan bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

Daniel berdeham. "Saat makhluk itu berada di depanku, aku sudah pasrah dengan hidupku. Lalu, entah darimana, seseorang datang menyelamatkanku. Namanya Lim Youngmin, dia yang membawaku ke Korea dan sejak saat itu aku tinggal dengannya di Busan. Youngmin- _hyung_ adalah salah satu pemburu Alejandro tapi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelompok itu. Lima tahun yang lalu Youngmin- _hyung_ memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seattle dan Sungwoon- _hyung_ yang waktu itu masih berada dalam pengawasan Jisung- _hyung_ dan Jonghyun- _hyung_ menawariku untuk tinggal di panti asuhan milik orangtua Jonghyun- _hyung_ ―kemudian sebulan setelahnya aku menemukanmu dan mengajakmu tinggal disana."

"Oh, kumohon jangan ingat lagi bagian yang terakhir itu." Woojin memukul pelan lengan Daniel. "Kau punya koneksi dengan anggota Alejandro― _dan kau tahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini_."

Daniel merubah posisinya menghadap Woojin. "Aku hanya mengenal Youngmin- _hyung_ dan Sungwoon- _hyung_. Lagipula saat itu Youngmin- _hyung_ sudah keluar dan aku baru dekat dengan Sungwoon- _hyung_ setelah aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan juga, Sungwoon- _hyung_ sudah menjadi vampir ketika aku tinggal di sana. Jadi kalau kau pikir aku punya koneksi dengan Alejandro karena aku kenal dengan dua orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari kelompok itu, kau salah."

Woojin tersenyum miring, membuat Daniel kebingungan―namun Daniel memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Kembali pada Seongwu- _hyung_ , jadi tujuanmu mencari Seongwu- _hyung_ yang sebenarnya adalah―kau mengira Seongwu- _hyung_ dan makhluk yang menyerang kompleks perumahan ini adalah orang yang sama?"

"Mulanya begitu." Ada jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum Daniel melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seongwu- _hyung_ masuk ke dalam daftar vampir yang diincar oleh Alejandro karena profil Seongwu- _hyung_ berada dalam map hitam―itu yang dikatakan oleh Sungwoon- _hyung_ padaku saat aku bertanya―dan malam itu aku tidak melihat dengan jelas wajah monster itu sehingga aku sendiri ragu bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar rumor soal Seongwu- _hyung_ yang menghabisi satu klan sendirian dalam satu malam dan itu membuatku penasaran pada Seongwu- _hyung_ dan mulai mencarinya. Aku bertanya mengenai Seongwu- _hyung_ pada vampir manapun yang kutemui, dan sebagian besar dari mereka menceritakan padaku mengenai sisi gelap Seongwu- _hyung._ Hal itu yang membuatku rela menghabiskan waktu tujuh tahun untuk mencari Seongwu- _hyung_."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka memang orang yang sama? Meski kecil kemungkinannya, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama?"

"Aku ragu mereka adalah orang yang sama. Setelah bertemu langsung dan tinggal bersama dengannya, rasanya tidak mungkin karena Seongwu- _hyung_ terlalu baik." Daniel tertawa pelan. "Dan kuharap mereka bukan orang yang sama―karena satu-satunya hal yang akan kulakukan jika aku sudah menemukan monster itu adalah, aku akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri. Balasan yang cukup setimpal karena ia telah merenggut orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku membunuh Seongwu- _hyung_."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Woojin memandang potret keluarga Daniel di dinding. Tertawa pelan ketika melihat Daniel kecil. "Kau mencari Seongwu- _hyung_ selama tujuh tahun karena wajah Seongwu- _hyung_ dan monster itu mirip―untuk memberi balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan empat belas tahun yang lalu. Kau mencarinya selama tujuh tahun dengan memegang teguh keyakinan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama. Tapi setelah bertemu langsung dengan Seongwu- _hyung_ , kau berharap mereka bukan orang yang sama―selain karena kau berpikir Seongwu- _hyung_ orang yang baik, apa ada alasan lain kenapa kau berharap seperti itu?"

Daniel tersenyum tipis bersamaan dengan munculnya rona merah jambu di wajahnya. Woojin mengerling. Ia tahu apa artinya itu.

"Tidak ada alasan lain."

Woojin tersenyum mengejek ke arah Daniel. "Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Kang Daniel. Kau jatuh cinta pada Seongwu- _hyung_ makanya kau berharap kalau Seongwu- _hyung_ bukan makhluk itu."

Daniel tertawa keras seraya memegangi perutnya. Woojin mendecih seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Meski sebagian besar perkataan Daniel tadi adalah benar, namun Woojin masih bisa menangkap beberapa kejanggalan dan fakta yang disembunyikan oleh Daniel dalam ceritanya. Tapi bagi Woojin semua itu sudah cukup saat ini. _Setidaknya Daniel-_ hyung _sudah mau menceritakan alasannya kenapa ia mencari Seongwu-_ hyung _selama tujuh tahun dan ini bisa kujadikan laporan pada Jisung-_ hyung _._

Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti, Woojin tahu kalau Daniel tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Seongwu.

"Sadar tidak, sejak tadi aku tidak memanggilmu _hyung_ dan bicara informal padamu?"

Daniel mengangguk. Ia ikut berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula usiamu memang lebih tua dariku dan aku lebih nyaman kalau kau bicara padaku seperti tadi."

"Tapi rasanya aneh kalau kau memanggilku _hyung_." Daniel tertawa lagi sementara Woojin berjalan meninggalkan Daniel seraya mengangkat bahu. "Ayo berburu, rasanya aku lapar."

"Oke."

 _Kang Daniel benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan fakta, tapi tunggu saja hingga saat itu tiba. Segala yang kau sembunyikan akan terkuak pada waktunya, Daniel._

.

Seongwu berbaring menyamping menghadap jendela. Siang ini Ottawa dirundung awan gelap dan beberapa kali terdengar guntur saling bersahutan. Daniel dan Woojin entah pegi kemana sejak kemarin, mereka belum kembali dan sama sekali tidak memberitahu Seongwu kemana mereka akan pergi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Seongwu pergi ke Ottawa. Ia pernah mengunjungi kota ini empat belas tahun yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu Seongwu jatuh cinta pada Ottawa. Pemuda Ong itu ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar, namun Daniel dan Woojin malah meninggalkannya sehingga Seongwu harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan di luar.

Seongwu memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat pada Daniel. Ketika Seongwu bilang bahwa mereka akan mengungsi sementara ke Ottawa, Daniel terlihat gelisah. Seongwu bisa menyadari hal itu, bahkan ketika berada di pesawat Daniel terlihat amat ketakutan. Tapi Seongwu memilih untuk diam, _mungkin kalau waktunya tepat Daniel sendiri yang akan bicara padaku_.

Daniel. Kang Daniel. Nama itu adalah nama yang memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Seongwu tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat kali pertama melihat Daniel ia begitu ketakutan karena insting Seongwu berkata bahwa Daniel berbahaya. Sebenarnya Seongwu sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa instingnya bisa berkata seperti itu dan membuat Seongwu kalang kabut tiap kali bertemu dengan Daniel. Waktu itu Daniel masih seorang manusia biasa, dan dengan mudahnya ia bisa membuat Seongwu begitu ketakutan.

Diam-diam Seongwu melakukan observasi, ia begitu penasaran dengan Daniel yang eksistensinya saja sudah membuat Seongwu takut luar biasa. Tapi hal itu tidak memperbaiki keadaan karena Daniel amat sulit untuk diprediksi. Dan Seongwu sadar, semakin takut ia pada Daniel, semakin hal itu menyeretnya lebih dekat pada Daniel.

Perjanjian konyol yang Daniel buat secara sepihak―Seongwu ingat ketika ia menghisap darah Daniel dan saat itu Daniel hampir menjamah tubuhnya. Seongwu benar-benar takut karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di bawah kendali seorang laki-laki―biasanya Seongwu yang memegang kendali jika ia berhubungan dengan seorang wanita―tapi tetap saja Seongwu berakhir pasrah di bawah kungkungan Daniel.

Harus Seongwu akui, Daniel adalah sosok yang hebat. Dan satu bagian kecil dalam diri Seongwu merasa bangga karena ia berhasil menjadikan Daniel sebagai vampir. Di masa depan, Daniel bisa saja menjadi pemimpin kelompok yang amat ditakuti oleh lawannya.

Seongwu juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia harus bisa menepis rasa takutnya pada Daniel―

"Kenapa _hyung_ terlihat murung?"

 _Speak of the devil_. Seongwu terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. Daniel menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seongwu, menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menyegarkan seraya mencuri satu kecupan di leher Seongwu.

"Selalu saja membuat orang lain terkejut." Seongwu memukul tangan Daniel. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Darimana saja? Dan kemana Woojin?"

" _Hyung_ saja yang tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi aku memanggilmu." Daniel terkekeh. "Kemarin aku dan Woojin pergi berburu, sekarang Woojin sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya."

"Setidaknya bilang dulu padaku kalau kalian ingin pergi." Seongwu mendengus sebal. Kemudian netranya menangkap noda darah di kaus polo yang dikenakan Daniel. "Dan perbaiki cara makanmu. Kau meninggalkan noda darah, orang lain bisa saja curiga padamu."

Daniel memainkan rambut Seongwu dengan jemarinya, kemudian turun mengusap pipi pemuda yang lebih tua. "Kukira Woojin sudah bilang padamu."

Sebuah gelengan pelan diberikan oleh pemuda Ong itu. "Sudahlah, yang penting jangan kalian ulangi lagi. Aku benar-benar panik waktu aku tidak menemukan kalian dimanapun."

Daniel mengulas senyum lembut. "Aku janji tidak akan pergi tanpa pamit lagi."

Seongwu memilih untuk bangkit. Ia berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur untuk membuka pintu balkon. Ia perlu waktu untuk membuat jantungnya kembali stabil karena tingkah Daniel―karena semenjak mengenal Daniel Seongwu baru merasakan jantungnya bertindak di luar perkiraan.

"Apakah ini kali pertamamu ke Ottawa?" Seongwu bertanya pada Daniel. Yang lebih tua berdiri menghadap pemandangan Ottawa di hadapannya dengan tangan bertumpu pada pagar pembatas.

Daniel ikut-ikutan bangun dan berjalan mendekati Seongwu. "Tidak. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama aku kembali ke tanah kelahiranku setelah empat belas tahun berlalu."

"Oh?" Lagi-lagi Seongwu terkesiap saat Daniel memeluknya dari belakang. Sebenarnya Seongwu merasa aneh karena Daniel tiba-tiba seperti ini, lagipula siapa yang tidak akan kaget kalau orang yang pernah membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati tiba-tiba bersikap manja padamu?

Daniel menumpukan dagunya di bahu Seongwu. "Ya, aku lahir di Ottawa. Tapi setelah orangtuaku meninggal empat belas tahun yang lalu, aku dibawa oleh kerabatku ke Busan. Kemudian aku pindah ke Seoul lima tahun yang lalu, dan kembali ke Busan tiga tahun setelahnya."

Seongwu mengangguk kecil. Ia berusaha mengabaikan wajah Daniel yang berada amat dekat dengannya. "Dulu aku pernah ke Ottawa, empat belas tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu aku menyukai Ottawa."

Kali ini giliran Daniel yang terkesiap. _Seongwu pernah ke Ottawa empat belas tahun yang lalu, dan makhluk yang menyerang kompleks perumahannya hingga membuat Daniel kehilangan orangtuanya dan Brian punya wajah yang mirip dengan Seongwu_.

"Pergi berlibur?"

Pemuda Ong itu tertawa pelan. "Awalnya memang begitu. Aku dan Minhyun saat itu memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Ottawa, tapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sehingga aku dan Minhyun terpaksa terlibat dalam sebuah insiden penyerangan di suatu tempat."

Kali ini tubuh Daniel benar-benar menegang. _Sebuah insiden penyerangan di suatu tempat_ ―apakah mungkin kalau insiden yang dimaksud oleh Seongwu itu adalah insiden di kompleks perumahan tempat Daniel tinggal?

Seongwu menambahkan. "Tapi untungnya kami dibantu oleh teman-teman Jonghyun yang tinggal di Quebec, jadi kami masih bisa menikmati liburan kami disini. Ottawa benar-benar kota yang indah, dan aku suka dengan suasana disini."

"Insiden... penyerangan?"

Nampaknya Seongwu tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Daniel. Bahkan Seongwu tidak menyadari bahwa Daniel bertanya padanya dengan suara yang parau. "Insiden itu terjadi empat belas tahun yang lalu―berapa umurmu saat itu? Enam tahun? Mungkin kau tidak tahu soal insiden itu karena pemerintah setempat memang menyuruh semua warga Ottawa untuk tutup mulut soal insiden pembantaian seluruh warga di sebuah kompleks perumahan. Tapi kalau tidak salah, ada dua orang yang selamat dari insiden itu."

Daniel tampak terguncang mendengar penuturan Seongwu. Bukankah yang dimaksud oleh Seongwu adalah insiden yang Daniel alami? Kalau begitu―

―Seongwu dan makhluk itu adalah orang yang sama?

"Dan?"

Seongwu memanggil Daniel saat dirasanya tak ada respon dari Daniel. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati Daniel yang tengah melamun. Seongwu menghela napas kemudian mengguncang tangan Daniel untuk menyadarkan lelaki yang lebih muda. "Hei, jangan melamun."

Daniel tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menemukan Seongwu tengah menatapnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "A-ah maafkan aku _hyung_. Bicara soal Ottawa selalu mengingatkanku pada orangtuaku."

Yang lebih tua menghela napas. Apa boleh buat. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Daniel mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seongwu ketika angin berhembus kencang. "Kalau Woojin sudah pulang, ayo kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

Mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan' membuat senyum cerah terpatri di wajah Seongwu. Daniel ikut tersenyum saat ia tahu ia berhasil memperbaiki suasana hati Seongwu. "Oke!"

Seongwu masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menghadap wajah Daniel yang―harus Seongwu akui―amat tampan. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum Daniel menempelkan keningnya pada kening Seongwu.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Daniel. "Kau boleh panggil aku gila atau apa, tapi―kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Seongwu pikir Daniel benar-benar gila karena tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tapi Seongwu juga berpikir, ini bisa jadi awal yang baik untuk meruntuhkan segala pikiran buruk Seongwu mengenai Daniel.

Tapi bagi Daniel, ini adalah awal yang baik untuk memulai permainan yang sudah dirancanganya sejak lama.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

[1] hai aku nongol lagi btw. semoga gak bosen yha XD miane gak bisa update cepet bcos aku udah mulai kuliah lagi T_T

[2] sepertinya cerita ini semakin tidak jelas... ha... ha... ha...

[3] makasih buat **ken2911, Kim Rae Sun, jeonwonlust, emaknya seongwu, SJMK95, jinseobsquad, honeyowl, Re-Panda68, parkwoojin's, blacktae. 07, Binkuki21, Rizekun697, Nyai Sooman, pinkimchi, UnA Na, Diy94, rikaexoo, kim naya, onefinecookies, rivvvvv, taegurl, peachpeach, flying lry, laxyovrds, ExileZee, leeteayong, naegaoh, sehzha, sobangchat, Sky Onix, Delicious Choco-pie, rindangaisyah1, kfcfmd, bangtaninmylove** pokoknya cintaku pada kalian sedalam cinta kak danyel buat kak seongwu~ ((aku ingin ngebales review kalian satu-satu tapi apa daya kuota enggak mendukung dan wifi kampus minta dianuin/? banget huhu))

[4] aku punya lumayan (banyak) draf fanfik nielongniel di buku catatan kuliahku (iya kalo lagi bosen di kelas aku biasanya coret-coret bikin draf fanfik nielongniel whwhw) tapi aku enga tau apa harus di publish atau dibiarin gitu aja bcos aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat (?) anyway, aku ada fanfik nielong hogwarts!au, siapa tau tertarik bisa mampir ke profilku~ XD

[5] sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

.

.

 **170929,**

― **Shu**


End file.
